Season's Change
by Sombereyes
Summary: Direct sequel to "Keeper of His Heart", Livius continues to have troubles with his waging emotions and profound desires. Meanwhile, Nike struggles to find her own confidence as this strange, almost taboo romance, continues to be complicated in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Due to popular demand of wanting to see more done with the general idea of "Keeper of His Heart" I'm working on a short story, it will only be a few chapters long, picking up where the other story left off. The chapters are small, I know, but, I'm still not entirely confidant with the couple yet, and you could call it practice for something later in the future, if little else...because this series truly does interest me.

This is, in a lot of ways, a coming of age fiction…but, if you read "Keeper of His Heart", you'll know that.

**Season's Change  
Chapter 1**

There was something all too innocent about the way he twirled a stray lock of hair atop his head. Even as he relaxed naked in bed, something he took to doing in the afternoons when no one was looking, he could knot curse himself. After his wife encouraged him to continue to be himself, begging him not to avoid her anymore he had, reluctantly, agreed. If he were older, it wouldn't be so troubling, he concluded after quite a bit of soul searching and sleepless nights.

He felt like a mere child…and quite frankly, it bothered him.

Still, as the man he felt he should be for her sake, he went back to his usual routines. He wouldn't lie to himself thought, it was an easier thing to do when she wasn't around to look at him. He swallowed hard, clearing his throat as he put a hand around the base of his neck. He could feel the beginnings of what he knew would be a drop in his voice over time. That, coupled with that fact that he was now starting to grow more hair in places than he knew what to do with, troubled his mind…

To make matters worse, he was now dreaming of her too.

With a sign, he flung off the bed sheet as a blush engulfed his face. He didn't normally think suck dirty thoughts, at least not while seriously amusing them. Livius padded over to his washroom, feeling as though he could use a bath. He loved Nike, so desperately in fact, he wondered why he couldn't just tell her the truth…but, that part of himself was pesky too.

A man had to have some level of pride, he assumed, but even if his mind was far above and beyond the norm, his body begged to differ.

He looked down at himself, knowing that he was lacking due to age…and, no matter what he begged of his doctor, he was told there was no remedy. Only time, and a great deal of mental fortitude. Wetting a cloth in the hot water he drew for himself, he sat it atop his head as he sunk down into the tub, cursing his bad luck…

He didn't realize that elsewhere in the castle, the love of his life was doing the same thing.

"Am I simply not desirable?" Nike asked as the wise woman who treated her maladies on any given occurrence. She watched intently as the woman cleaned her hands on a pristine white cloth. Having made her inspection, her conclusion was the same as it always was, not that the girl before her would ever believe such a thing. "Could it be that I'm somehow unable to fit his needs? Nike pressed desperately.

The wise woman merely smiled. "Dearie, I would not be worried." She said slowly. "There is nothing wrong with you, nor your appearance." Having hailed from the same country as Nike, and, having also watched the child grow up into a beautiful young woman, she hadn't given it a second thought when Nike had written back home, requesting the doctor's aid. "You are every bit the bounty needed for a king, and such a conquest of the heart isn't to be taken lightly."

"Then, what's the problem?" Nike asked, pulling her sheet back around herself, feeling unsure of that.

"A boy's heart desires a great many things, Nike." The woman said with a smile. "However, you'll find that a man's heart is quite different. Your family was blessed with a gaggle of girls, and so, I'm sure it is not something you can understand from a boy's perspective. As a woman lacking the ways of many brothers, you are no match for the war in the lad's mind."

"What of me?" Nike replied. "What shall I do?"

Pursing her lips in careful thought, the wise woman tried to think of something, but came up short. "There are hints, of course, to determine if he is indeed able to be with you, or if he is not yet ready." Then, she shrugged. "Nike, I believe the phrase all in due time, is important to this predicament of sorts."

"I see, I was worried I was causing him to develop some kind of nervous condition." Nike said slowly, grabbing her pink dress.

She patted Nike on the knee, a soothing gesture from the girl's childhood. "He will discover his own path, as he should. It's within his nature, after all. As women, we have no right in which to question that."

"He's so shy right now." Nike admitted, feeling a little inadequate, even despite being told otherwise. "We used to bathe together, but he refuses that now, and our linens are changed much more than normal. In fact, it's as if the maids are washing the sheets every other day, or so it seems."

"Well, he may have an ailment, but it's not one within your power." The woman laughed gently. "Trust in him, Nike, the lad knows what he's doing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The afternoons were normally filled with long and boring games of cards, afternoon tea, and stifling pleasantries. There was only so much a girl could take before she began to get impulsive, and go fleeing for a bit of solitude. Livius had long since encouraged her to ignore some of the more ignorant protocols of the upper-class, and that afforded her at least a little freedom.

This was once such afternoon, when she had nothing better to do. Things on her agenda included only what she wished. She had begged the spirits with a great deal of prayer and mental song, desiring that she would get to spend such a time with her often absent husband. To her greatest dismay, he wasn't to be found in the tea room when she arrived.

"He instructed that you take your tea in the garden." Neil said as he carried the tray of delicate cakes and warm tea infused with a few drops of lemon. "Something about ignoring lessons, although why, I haven't the foggiest."

"If it makes him happy, that's all I care about." She told the butler without losing the glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Will he be joining me?"

"I'm afraid not." Neil said, feeling bad about the news. He watched as her face fell to a saddened state. "He's otherwise occupied."

"Locked in his room again is he?" Nike asked with her hands on her hips. "The study, or the observatory?"

"The bedroom, actually." Neil coughed.

"The bedroom?" Nike said, a bit shocked. "Has he fallen ill?"

Neil shook his head as he gave a simple report. "He's taken to locking himself away at random times of the day. I think I've gained enough insight to say it's better to leave him to his thoughts."

"Why?" Nike asked with an upturned eyebrow. "Just what exactly is he doing in there?"

"I wouldn't presume to say." Neil replied delicately. "However bold my theories may be, they are strictly that, as I don't approach him when he's in a temper."

"I'm going to go talk to him." Nike told Neil, taking his set of keys off of his belt without asking.

"Wait, what about the tea?" Neil questioned quickly, as if that would halt her, but he knew better.

"I'll have some over ice later." She told him going to the bedroom. It was locked, as she suspected, so she unlocked it, before pushing the door open hesitantly, finding him red faced, biting hard at his lower lip as the covers stirred uneasily around him "Livius, are you alright?"

"Nike!" He jumped, ceasing his erratic motions to deal with this new, troubling need in his life. His breath fell heavily from him as he gasped for air. "Wh-what are you doing here!?"

Having discovered just what he had been doing, Nike felt a deep blush creep up her cheeks. "I was worried." She told him, looking away shyly…she hadn't expected to find that. "I thought you might be ill from working too hard." When she lifted her gaze, his exposed chest glistened ever so slightly, and she found herself tearing away her eyes again. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I didn't know."

Just as she reached for the door to leave, he called her name. She paused, but didn't dare turn around.

"I didn't think you wanted to." He said quietly, feeling and hearing the soft cracking in his voice that had been occurring more and more frequently. "Besides that, there are just some things I can't say with confidence."

"I-I see." Nike said, as she licked her lips, and came over to sit on the bedside. She put one of her hands over his. "I can admit that I don't understand everything you're going through." Her thumb traced over his knuckles, but she doubted it soothed him. "But…I can understand desire…what it does to a person."

"I don't think you can." He said shaking his head. "Even if you wanted to try…" He looked down at the sheet that lay around his lower half, his body was starting to relax, but, it bothered him. "I don't think a woman can understand these whims."

"We feel just as deeply." She told him, an edge in her voice turning to a heated murmur. "We love just as deeply, and think about things just as much…we aren't innocent Livi." She said as she leaned in to kiss him. "I'm not." She breathed, her lips ghosting over his.

Caught between is unusually fragile ego, and his profound desire to be by Nike's side, for a long time he made no attempt to move. Fearing that if he did, she might actually withdraw. If it was merely teasing, it was expertly played, but somehow, he knew that was an excuse. He swallowed hard, and pressed his lips to hers, unsure what to do with the newfound feeling that was welling in his chest as of late.

Thankfully, he didn't have to figure that part out, as he felt Nike's soft tongue trail gently across his lower lip, trying to deepen a kiss that already had his blood boiling. With a harsh breath, he pulled away. "B-be that as it may, this isn't anything near innocent. It's the devil's work." He murmured, considering that fact. Why else would he desire to pin her to the bed, toying with her until he saw fit.

Furthermore, why would he desire that at all, when she was such a woman to not take his demands so idly? He sighed, unsure of that answer. "I can't explain how, or why, but it's most surely the work of a man's demons…I've heard the perverse elders speak of it often." Sure of himself in that one thing, he looked to Nike with as much kindness in his eyes as he could muster. "Could you please not trifle in these matters? It's just not something a wife of mine should worry about."

"We should share our burdens." She told him, but stood anyway. Seeing how conflicted he felt, pitying that distant glimmer that would one day be considered lustful passion, she chose to give him space. If only he could find the courage to speak openly, to beg of her the duties of a wife, maybe it wouldn't be so hard on him. Sadly that too, remained a mystery. "This too, is a burden." She told him. "A burden of birthright, heritage, and the consummation of a union already announced to the public. There is no shame to be found in that."

"There is." He retorted. "However, I don't have a voice for this. It's much too abstract."

"I shall wait then, for you to find your answer." She told him defiantly. "I shall wait, but I shall not do so idly."

"I didn't think you would." Livius sighed exasperated in more ways than one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was amazing what she would do, purely because she loved him. When she first met him, Livius was a boy set in his ways, and very pigheaded when he wanted to be. She soon learned that it was a front most of the time, as he had a genuinely good heart. Even so, she could remember times when she worried for his future and good heath. It wasn't so long ago that assassination attempts caused her to sustain injury both to her pride and body.

She thought about before, and about how innocent their time together had been. Sure he would kiss her, or make the occasional rude remark…he even had no qualms in the face of nudity before he started to mature…but life was funny like that, so even while she had to fight down her blush to do it, she slipped under the covers naked the next night, thinking that maybe the act would bring them closer together.

It wasn't that she expected him to act on his feelings, but that she hoped it would gift him some measure of comfort as they lay in a tangled embrace. The plan in it and of itself was a simple battle her own embarrassment…convincing her husband to actually crawl into bed with her in such a state was an entirely different battle of wits.

"Please, just trust me." She murmured, as she felt her cheeks flair a rosy red color. "I mean no more than to be with you, at your side." She told him, though, she was sure holding the covers to her bosom wasn't helping him come to a decision, but she was even more sure than letting them fall around her would make the young man flee from the room. "I miss you, Livi." She murmured, trying to keep the pain of loneliness out of her voice.

"Nike…" He was surprised, not by her bold move, which, quite frankly he feared might happen months before, but rather the pure weakness he'd heard. It was not an emotion she was willing to display to everyone, and he felt himself smiling in spite of himself. "Don't be dumb." He said, reaching his hand out to caress her face. She was beautiful, no doubts, and even in the dim moonlight of the room he could tell she was truly at a loss. "I'm right here."

The rain outside of the window also spoke of the tides what waged like angry seas of turmoil in her heart. "You aren't." She told him, though she dared not look into his eyes. "I need you to be, but you aren't."

An iron will began to flow through him, if only because he hated to see her cry. Gently, he tugged on a thick lock of hair, and pulled her in for a kiss, feeling her body against his. He smirked, because her sobs were silenced by such a simple thing. Once again, by simply touching her, he felt as if she was able to consume him, and he pulled away before he would lose his composure. "I am." He told her neutrally. "I'm the one who wanted you to be here with me, remember?"

In the dead of night, such a thought was something that lingered only distantly. The milestone was a small step to something much larger, but the significance of that wasn't something he was willing to amuse at the time. Nike was soft, inviting, and willing to expose herself in such a way that begged him to see her as the woman she was.

He found himself wondering, for not the first time, if he was worthy of such a place within any woman's heart…and fearful that he could not always protect her, that he might indeed loose her if he were ever to become weak. He relented to her request, disrobing and gliding beneath the covers, if only to ensure her happiness.

He doubted of course, as she wrapped her arms around him, that he would find any rest in this state.

The next morning, he was greeted with word from Nike's homeland, and the news had been troubling. It came in an old language, and he needed her to read it for him. Sleepily over breakfast, he was reminded of Nike's less than courteous father, who tended to stir up trouble just as freely as the tides tried to upturn a boat. The matters concealed within the letter troubled him, and he sighed at great length when his wife finished the long strip of parchment. The words had been written on with careful penmanship, but the request was clearly impulsive at best.

"Father seems enthused with himself." Nike said as she looked up from the letter. "He's outdone himself this time."

"His address was grand, I assure you." With a roll of his eyes, he put some cured meat into his mouth, and chewed with vengeance. "Of course the words mean nothing, you realize."

"They mean a great deal." Nike said, having rolled the scroll back up. "While my father is no tactician, he truly acts in only honesty. Do you feel that that my sisters should bow to my grandmother's whims forever?"

"I'm not saying I agree with your grandmother either." Livius muttered as he sat at the elaborately decorated dining table. It was a simple meal, ironically enough, but he found his gut turning with every bite, begging for more. "It's just that we live a very elegant life." The cured meats and succulent fruits didn't speak of much, but truth be told, he'd grown used to splendor over the years, and this was a refreshing turnabout.

"We can too." Nike said then. "My sisters, I mean." She said with a soft laugh. "They are princesses after all."

"Our customs and ideals differ." Livius pointed out. He had given a look over the mail that had arrived with a sense of duty above all else. "I'm only saying that your sisters might not belong here, of all places, within this castle." The boy looked to his plate. "Not to mention, as forthright as Neil is, he's just a servant."

"My sisters have gone unmarried for a while now, no one has considered their position." Nike said, realizing she too, would likely still be living such a life had she not journeyed to the kingdom for strictly such a reason. "My grandmother is set in her ways, of course, and would hate to see them go. However, my father wishes it. He wants my sisters to find proper husbands."

"Who, pray tell, will succeed your family's kingdom?" Livius asked between bites of his fruit.

Nike bit her lower lip. "Father looks to you, of course." The shy admission made her husband balk, and for good reason. "He spoke of it in the letter, you heard his thoughts on the matter. We're to lead my homelands. It shall become part of your already sprawling kingdom."

"The hell would he do that for?" The young man spluttered, shaking his head. "He has a strong family of many daughters. They'll birth a son for sure, one of them should be able to."

"Women are the heads of the family, but, my grandmother has grown older. In spite of her tenacity, she's not as spry as she once was." As Nike said this, she took a slow sip of the hot morning coffee that Neil had provided. "He has four daughters in the family, and all of them are quite capable, but, my father believes firmly in you."

"And your grandmother allows this mindset?" Livius shook his head. "We didn't part ways on the kindest of terms."

"Yet, they were terms she understands." Nike said with a gentle smile. "Our country is poor, we don't have much, and we're alright with that…but, as the man of the family, my father holds concerns that differ from my grandmother." She wondered if what he chanted was always true, but came up short. "He will leave the country to us, because if my family can trust you with one of their daughters, they can trust you with the lifeblood of their people..."

"Is that so?" Livius wasn't convinced but finally relented. "If that's how it is, I suppose I could consider the proposition." He summoned the butler to his side. "Neil!"

The silver haired man came running, standing at attention. "Something wrong, sir?" He asked, though he knew the gleam in the boy's eyes.

"More like a forthcoming migraine." Livius muttered. "You're to be married."

"Surely, you must be joking." Neil replied, unsure how to take this news. "That's…that's impossible!"

"I assure you, it is not." Livius said as he handed the man the scroll. "You may see for yourself, if you wish."

"My father requests it." Nike said with a nod. "He believes you to be a forthright man, and my sisters should be married off. Since I have already been spoken for, my father believes the next one should also be wed to a person Livi trusts without shadows or doubts."

"I'm a servant, surely he knows this is an odd scheme at best...brainless at worst." Neil was confused, and he wasn't the only one, he noticed. The young king seemed only to nod, not particularly sure what to think of it. "Your sisters are princesses, it's a crime to even assume that a princess would fraternize with the help, let alone marry one such as myself."

"In the sun kingdom, that may be true." Nike said with a small smile. "However, that is not the case for my homeland. The country is already spoken for, as it will fall upon our shoulders. It will become part of this kingdom after the fact." It was a strange feeling that tickled her, as she found amusement in her father's often haphazard ways. "My sisters should find proper husbands, and my father saw a good and loyal man within you."

"This isn't a ruse." Neil murmured with a sigh. "I see." He turned to Nike, slight worry in his eyes. "Who would be most suited to this kingdom?"

Nike closed her eyes, nibbling on her lower lip. "I'm not my sisters, and I can't read their minds." Nike finally allowed after a few tense moments. "Even so, Nia and Kara aren't the types of women to enjoy marriages arranged for the sake of my father's whims. Kara is too free spirited, and Nia has her place." She knew who would get along well with Neil, even if it bothered her. "Father suggests Mira, and I would have to agree."

Neil just shook his head. "Who are you, and what have you done with Nike, the hellion I couldn't keep in a proper dress?"

"There's nothing wrong with my pink dress and brown work boots." She said with a soft, but teasing glair. "We can always decline, Neil. We have no need to humor father's audacity. If you have no desire to take a bride, then you shouldn't."

"If it is a request of royalty, who am I to turn down such an honor?" Neil asked as he bowed. "I will do my utmost, as is expected of a man who services this household. However, I am merely a servant."

"I have always thought of you more as family, than hired help." Nike told him. "I would trust you with one of my sisters, I believe you would do right by them."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was amusing in its own little way, how simple little things would overjoy Nike, such as a new addition to the flowerbeds, or the most recent bird sightings. Livius smirked, it wasn't a large, or drastic change, and it wouldn't noticeable by most who took in the amenities of the castle grounds. Nike, however took to the new color of tulips as if they were a vibrant rainbow off color only she could see.

As a true butler, and former caregiver to the king, Neil took great joy in a fatherly sort of way, when it came to Livius. The boy's wellbeing was always praying on his mind, and, now Nike's wellbeing did too. He served the snack cakes on the white table, donned with simple cloth. He also poured a robust tea that he was sure Livius would like. He smiled at the two who relaxed in the shade, and gave a gentle bow. "If that will be all, I'll see to the preparations for the formal ball."

"Again with the parties?" Livius grumbled. "If we must, but I don't want any of the snobberies in my house."

"It isn't so bad." Nike said, though she felt the same.

"Say that after you spend half of your morning squeezing into the latest model of corset and dress." Livius told her, which made her frown.

"I have enough dresses I don't wear." She pointed out, refusing to have another one made. "I'll use one of those."

Livius shook his head. "Nike, your sister will be arriving in the coming weeks. We should observe a time of peace in this home. I don't want to encourage the public to be as nosey as they were with you." He then turned to Neil. "Cancel all formal affairs at once, unless it's a private matter that must be dealt with immediately."

"I don't know if that's particularly wise." Neil said, but nodded anyway, in spite of the rather odd order.

"As a royal family, we are put in the public eye enough, due not in the least to Nike's wild adventures about the city." Livius said darkly as he hoisted himself from his spot among the shade, offering his hand to Nike so that she could to the same. "The royal standards are abhorrent, and for once I'd like a little peace and quiet before what I know will be ruckus."

"I'll see to it." As Neil took his leave, he sent one more distant glance over his shoulder, a small smirk playing on his lips. It was times such as these that proved how worthy a king this country had. They would not know it yet, because age hindered him, but, Livius would be a forthright him, mindful of his stature and his people.

Within the solitude of the garden Livius pulled out a few papers that had his royal script. He thumbed through them and nodded. "These are the documents." he said, sliding them forward to his wife. "Are you sure this is what you would like to do?"

Nike took the envelope, but hesitated to peel back the wax seal. Instead, she looked to the man she loved. "Livi, are you sure you want to permit this? She is my older sister, and although she's not as bullheaded as the rest of us, she see a future with a particular view."

Truth be told, he wasn't sure how he felt about it, and subsequently, the looming future that would fall into his lap. When he thought of conquest and owning the entire world, it never occurred to him that some people might simply gift him their land. "Your customs confuse me." He finally murmured. "Still, it's of no consequence to me." He lifted his eyes to her in the most brutally honest expression he could fathom. "I have you, I have no need to amuse anyone else."

**…**

Making a long distance treaty agreement was not a short lived experience.

In fact, it took well over a year before Livius could say that he had everything properly in order. Mira and Neil had been sending letters back and forth during that time, trying to acquaint and get used to the forthcoming idea of arranged marriage, but, it came surprisingly easy, at least, the idea of it did.

The young king doubted if it would go so smoothly once Mira arrived.

Livius had sent for Nike's eldest sister, but inwardly, he still wondered if that really was the best option. His wife was happiest in all worlds, betwixt the morning rain, the afternoon's son, and the nighttime calm. She was such a woman, to enjoy the simple splendor of things that many would never take the time to see, and as such, she was perhaps more worldly than he could admit to himself.

He wondered if Mira was the same.

"Nike…" He grumbled one afternoon. He found himself pondering why the castle's garden was filling with the laughter of the peasant children who had no one to speak for them. His heart went out to them, truly it did, but even he kept limits of kindness for his people. This not only crossed the line, it damned it to all who dared to hear of it. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, Livi." Nike greeted, as if this was a normal everyday occurrence. Unfortunately for the young king, that wasn't far from the truth. She would wander into the city square often, but she rarely brought the children back with her. "The house mother at the orphanage has fallen ill." She explained. "I've sent my wise woman to look in on her, but for the day, I'll be sitting the children."

"I see." He frowned, illness in the city was a constant worry. He nodded his head, showing no signs of his inward cursing. Instead he let his eyes follow into a little boy who toddled over to him, clinging onto his pant leg, tiny brow eyes gazing at him expectantly. "Shoo…off with you now." Livius commanded gently. "Be gone with you…now go…"

"He's just a baby, Livi." Nike laughed as she scooped the child into her arms as if it were second nature.

Livius sighed when a giggle easily fell from the small boy's lips. "They had best stay out of trouble." He relented, but only because Nike seemed to be having such fun as well, even if her sundress was dripping wet from playing in the fountain. "I'll never hear the end of it otherwise. If the people have their way all the time, it'll be hard to maintain order."

Nike only shook her head. "They're only children." She said to him, knowing he doubted the mindsets of his own kingdom. He would never understand their true fondness, nor their loyalty. It had only grown after he got married, as Nike was as common a sight to them as a street vendor, and that was something they found highly respectable. Instead of telling him that, however, she settled for giving him a quick kiss on the lips, causing some of the older girls to laugh at their king's blush in return. "You should hold him."

"I have things to go do, the kingdom doesn't run itself." He turned his back on her trying to seem as aloof as possible, but the fact was, he just wasn't sure how to deal with all of the loud ruckus in his yard, or the fact that it did away with the deafening silence in pleasant ways. A small part of him felt guilty that the sounds of young laughter could so easily chase away the bitter feelings deep within his heart, because he knew the truth.

His mother had loved the gardens, and, at one distant time, he was also so free spirited.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He wasn't sure when the sounds of children playing ebbed into the song of crickets outside of his window, or, when the sun had set. All that Livius could be sure of, was that his desk was not a good place to fall asleep, and, that his work hadn't been completed. One look at the time and making note of the blanket around his shoulders explained everything. His worries had gotten the better of him once again, much to his greatest dismay. The memories were burning into his dreams, and haunting him upon waking.

He lifted his tired body and frazzled mind from the catacombs of nothingness, and forced himself to make it to the bedroom.

There, Nike was already fast asleep herself. She was laying on her belly, something she was prone to doing as her hair cascaded down her bare back. For not the first time in his life, he stood motionless at the sight of something so beautiful, and equally intimidating. She was merely his wife, so his hesitance was entirely unfounded. It was only after he chastised himself that he disrobed as well, slipping into bed.

No matter what he tried to do, he couldn't get the sounds of the children out of his head.

It bothered him for weeks. He wondered why they drew his attention away from his work so easily, even when they weren't around to make racket. He assumed it was because of the joy that it brought Nike, and now that they had been together so long, many people hoped for him to consummate his marriage.

More than that, they wished for the royal couple to produce an heir to the throne.

He was a far different man than he was exactly one year ago. He was thin and tall, with a hint of strength. A swordsman's build. He had also grown in other ways, his kindness greater, his wisdom at the forefront of his thoughts, and his possessiveness was quelled by the fact that his wife sought him, and demanded that he do the same…and while the idea of making love to her tickled his mind…he had yet to ravish her as he desired.

He knew however, soon that would not be the case…

He felt now, he was worthy of the spoils only a man could be given when he had a wife as beautiful as Nike was. He didn't let others onto that pressing mindset, even as he ached dearly to have his way with Nike all morning. He sighed at great length, toiling away at his desk. The plight of the peoples not easily forgotten. In fact, they were demanding, sometimes in ways that befuddled him.

"Who would think I would allot more funds to the shipyards?" He asked as one request annoyed him. "They make more money because they're a port town. Trades are high there, I will offer them nothing monetary. I will however, order more fruit be sent to them from the orchard in exchange for more fish."

"Yes sir." His butler agreed. "We should request wine from the vineyard too, shouldn't we?"

"Food, wine, even workers…I don't mind at all….just no money." When he wasn't penning down his orders on paper, or signing all sorts of documents, he was busy with other things…his mind wandering to his family. "Neil, I want a report on Mira's status." Livius coughed, clearing his throat that constantly seemed to crackle and drop.

"It's the selfsame as before." Neil answered from his place behind the king's chair. "The boat is at sea."

"How do you feel about this?" Livius asked the man, wondering if his butler had any second thoughts. "You can be honest, I won't tell Nike."

"It's as I told her." Neil said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It would be an honor. Besides, princess Mira is a beautiful woman, I have no complaints."

"Then, you are excited." Livius prodded.

"I am…awaiting her arrival." Neil offered in way of an explanation. "I'm in no hurry, but, I do wish she makes her journey here safely, within a proper amount of time. It would suit me, I believe, to have a punctual betrothed." He had to admit, it felt weird to say that and mean it…as he had never imagined wedding a princess. "A wife should be willing to conform properly, I feel as if it's the only way to survive this type of lifestyle."

"Yes, I agree." Livius stood from his chair. "I'm going for a stroll, see to it that these papers get sent through the proper channels." He awaited no reply, as he'd left his desk quite a mess. Disregarding it was something he was all too happy to do. His search for Nike was an expedient one, as he located her within their bedroom, closing the door behind him. He locked the door meaningfully, using the chain lock on top of the deadbolt.

As he unbuttoned his vest he felt a nervousness rise up within him, because he knew exactly what Nike wanted from him, and what he wanted for himself. Still, it felt wrong not to ask, as such matters eluded him beyond a very basic understanding. All he knew, was that he wanted Nike…and he wanted her in ways that a few months ago, he would have deemed impossible. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, realizing that in recent weeks his growth spurt allowed him to stand shoulder to shoulder with Nike.

She sat on the bed, wearing only a robe, nodding nervously. "I want you to be able to trust me, as your wife." She told him shyly. "So…the way I see it, this is merely one of my duties, fulfilling your needs." She pushed the sheer cloth off of herself, hearing it fall to the floor in a muted thud as she passed over the ornate rug, helping the man in her life to disrobe. "I will ask the same of you."

Livius nodded, capturing her lips with his as she pulled his white shirt away from his bare chest. Her hands ran down to the buckle of his pants when they pulled away gently, her eyes searching his, as he nodded. "I trust you." He told her. "So, I ask that you trust me."

"I do." She murmured, utterly believing that. She wrapped her arms around him, seeking his soft but strong hands as they rested at her hips before trailing fire over her body, speaking promises of nirvana.

**…**

For every blissful thing in his life that Nike gifted him, a headache was sure to follow. He knew Nike wasn't a woman easily corralled, and had long since given up trying to order her about as a kept woman, since she was surely nothing of the sort. If his servants could learn that soon, he would be forever grateful.

"Livius, sir, we've encountered a problem!" One of the castle guards lamented as he burst though the office door in a rush, falling to his knees. "It seems as if Lady Nike has decided to run off to greet her sister." His noes was pressed to the floor in apology. "She's eluded us, sir…"

"This surprises you?" Livius muttered as he refused to look up from his assigned tasks. "Oh, and pick yourself up, would you. Groveling is troubling."

"It isn't a shock." The guard said after a moment, after doing as his king requested. "She has always been impulsive, sir, but we endeavor to protect her either way."

"Leave her be." Livius finally said, having decided for himself to give the woman her freedom, though she was already good at running amok. He took the time to lift his gaze to theirs. "I tend to find that princesses in her country aren't questioned nor controlled. They do as they seem to please, without the use of protection from others." It still worried him, but Nike wasn't so willing to change her ways. "Her sister is the same in that, although, a little more aware of her position, I believe. They're not women easily contained."

"I still do not think this is a trip she should make alone." The guard protested.

"She is not completely alone." Livius said with a smirk. "Neil is with her."

"Is that so?" The guard seemed to visibly calm at that. "It is a comfort to know she is well protected."

"Even if she were not, she could protect herself." The wise woman said, as she came into the room with a gentle bow. "We've yet to be properly introduced I fear." She said, offering Livius a smile. "Pardon the mannerisms of my homeland, I am Layla. I looked after the girls in times of illness, but I was also a tutor of sorts." On her back, a large, thick staff was waiting to be drawn. She was a warrior in her own right, though the art was mostly unused. "You have little to fear when it comes to Nike." The woman said with utmost certainty. "She is strong."

"I don't doubt that." Livius smirked, knowing his wife could be a horrible terror when she wanted to be. "Mira has arrived at the port town?"

"If she hasn't, she will soon." Layla said with a nod. "I have prepared bedding suitable for Mira's tastes, and will station myself as her personal attendant. It befits her to have a woman around knowledgeable of her condition."

"She is ill?" Livius murmured, quite shocked.

"No, she is healthy considering her breeding. All of the girls are in quite fine shape in spite of their mother's frail health." Layla said as she crossed her arms gently, regarding the young king with a sense of unwavering calm. "However, Mira is used to a particular climate, and not all are as easy to adapt as Nike. She will have a difficult time of it, I'm sure. However, even if she were not, she is a woman of traditional means. Having a male or one of your maids following her about simply wouldn't do."

The young man bristled. "Why not?" He asked, now concerned. "My maids are fine attendants in their own right."

"That I do not doubt." Layla nodded before taking in a slow and measured breath. "This may come as a shock to you, but, with their mother so often ill, it fell to their grandmother to raise them and train them in the arts." As she said this, she considered showing the man just how well equipped she was, and her arsenal wasn't meager by any means. "Even that however, was not enough."

"They required more?" Livius asked, having never heard stories of their childhood before.

"The care any child requires." The woman said, though she could tell he was confused by the statement. "For the girls I was not only a physician, but a wet nurse and instructor as well. As you know, rain summoning is a destructive skill, and I am one such person who dabbles in such dangerous shows of force." She shrugged at that. "I can remember well of the times I tutored Mira in combat while having Nike on the breast." It was all a fond memory now.

"That is normal?" Livius asked then, turning to face the window. "Putting a child that is not your own onto your breast?"

The wise woman shrugged. "Well I am a woman, and that is what a breast is used for." She couldn't be bothered by the young man's show of embarrassment. "It would be pointless to assume they're merely trinkets to amuse a man's fancy. Young ones suckle for comfort as well as to eat, that's merely how nature intends it."

"We have baubles." Livius said, though he dared not turn around in case she saw him blush. "We often use those, I believe."

"I am not a mere stranger, those girls are blood. In my mind, they might as well have come from my womb." She laughed at him. "I'm Iraha's elder sister, I was bearer to the gift that Nike inherited when she learned to sing. The gift dies out as we age, unfortunately."

"That makes Nike and the others your nieces." Livius nodded more comforted by that. "How was Nike, as a child?"

The wise woman only smiled softly. "In a word, troublesome. She was the hardest to raise, and to tutor." With a grin that bespoke of trouble she took a seat on the floor, nearest the window. "I travel often you see, so, often I had the older girls with me instead, but Nike was an adventurous little child, hardheaded in the face of adversity too. However, it is simply her way of things. Always has been, and always will be."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Nike, I do bid you to be careful!" Neil begged as he went chasing after the queen. He was beginning to feel out of breath, but his betrothed, Mira, easily kept pace beside him. He looked to her to make sure she was alright, but, she wasn't even breaking a sweat. "How on earth does she intend for us to keep up this pace?" He sighed, gulping air for his burning lungs.

"It's dry here, it's easier to run." Mira said easily as they ran along the dirt path, she had to admit, it was hotter than she was used to. The air was dry, and the ground was dusty with sand. It made Mira feel light on her feet, even as a gentle headache began to settle into her skull. The throbbing was one she expected, and was thankful it reimagined dull.

"I would tend to disagree." Neil murmured more to himself than the woman nearest him.

She shook her head and smiled, her long hair dancing in the breeze their speed created. "We used to have to jog through several inches of water, and it slows you down." She effortlessly took Neil's hand in hers, an openness she didn't think twice about, as she encouraged him to slow to a moderate walk. "Let her go." Mira told him. "That's just how Nike is."

"Oh, that I know. I can't count how many times I've had to chase her down, but this kind of arrival simply wouldn't do. We should call a carriage and arrive properly." Neil lamented dryly as he blotted away the moisture that had collected atop his brow. "This walk is a long one. Several days on foot, if we're lucky." He knew there was a traders post about an hour northbound, and there, he would purchase the services. "On a different note, your trip was wonderful, I hope."

"It was eye opening." Mira told him, her view dead ahead as she gazed at the endless blue of the cloudless sky. "It was amazing in some ways, terrifying others." She was not used to the sun, and her body was coloring a light pink from sunburn. Yet, she seemed not to care. "I kept thinking to myself, 'this is the trip Nike made by herself.' I was unsure about that honestly. I wondered if I could be as strong as her." Then she turned to Neil. "I wondered, if I would be able to be a proper wife, just as she has become."

"There is nothing proper about her." Neil said, though his voice was kind. "However, our king is not proper either, many found him ill-fitting." He removed his glasses as they walked, cleaning the glass with a cloth from his pocket. "Some I fear still do, and in spite of that Nike continues to be restless."

There was no one out on this open, vast stretch of land, so Mira merely smiled earnest. "It's part of her gift. She is such a way because the rains are a power that chose her." She wondered if she would ever be chosen to have such a profound power by the gods, but, she doubted it. "She's gifted due to her personality." Her singing was wondrous, but, it was not as free and independent as Nike's own. "I wanted to be like that, but, at what cost? She carries a very heavy burden, though she probably doesn't perceive it that way."

"You speak as if she really could tear the world in half." Neil said, and though he'd been told a great deal by his king, he doubted half of that was even true. "Is that really the case?"

Mira nodded, with the man's hand in her own, she ran her fingers over his knuckles. "I'm not exactly a master of the arts like my family before me, even if I am the eldest." It seemed odd to say, but as she readied herself for marriage, more and more she found the need to consider her place in the family. "However, even as a child, Nike's rain summoning was a hard won battle. It came to me naturally, but, I was perhaps stunted because of it…Nike worked a great deal in order to have the power she does. I believe it was such a discovery that allowed her to become so powerful." Mira glanced down at the ground shyly. "It's in her eyes. She sees it not as a burden, but as a gift bestowed by the blessings of the earth and sky themselves."

"What about yourself?" The man asked quietly. "What do you see for your future?"

"As the eldest, I was raised a little more traditionally than most." Mira replied, and strangely enough, she found nothing wrong with that. "I want children, and plenty of them. One day, Nike will also bear children, but, that doesn't guarantee that they will all learn to summon the rains…a great deal of our countrymen are unable to learn at all. As the progeny of a powerful ancestry, I've got a lot to live up to." She smiled at Neil then. "I only hope my willpower will give the young ones the strength they need."

"With that kind of conviction, it would be hard not to." He told her encouragingly, hoping it would be enough.

…

Once at the outpost, it was only a half a day ride by horse and buggy. The sights that passed them were open and uncultivated. The trees grew wildly, and so did the grass. Birds were fly overhead, and prairie animals would dot the landscape, peaking up from their dens nestled in the long thick grasses. However, as wonderful as such sightings were, and as entertaining at it was to bypass one of the creatures up close, it was the city gates that swept Mira's breath away.

"Oh my goodness…" Mira murmured once they entered the front gates of the main city by carriage. She put a hand to her mouth to conceal the shock, having assumed the castle itself would be much smaller than the towering beast of brick and stone. "That is no mere plot of land." She murmured giving Nike a soft glair. "What is wrong with you? Did you not to warn me of this?" She hissed, still astounded by the magnitude of her sister's new homeland. Somewhere in the back of her mind she had to remind herself that this place was now her home too.

Nike released a yawn, not bothering to stifle it as she opened her eyes from her nap. "Sorry, I thought you might have figured that out after seeing the port town."

"Nike…not even the holy ruins on the outward boarder of our lands is this large." She shook her head, feeling awed by the sight that drew near. "You live there too?" She asked Neil, suddenly feeling out of place.

"In the servant's quarters." Neil nodded, to which Nike laughed.

"Even that's pretty big compared to what rooms were hers back home." Nike rubbed her eyes to clear them from their sleep. "It may be of comfort to know that our aunt prepared a room in the main castle, if you'd like to be nearer to me until the nuptials, or perhaps even after them, you could stay there." She turned to Neil then as well. "It would be better for Livi anyway if you moved into the main part of the home. He's working himself into a stupor again, and I know it would ease him to have you on the same floor as us, instead of near the cellar entrance."

"I didn't know that was being arranged." Neil bowed, humbled by that thought. "However, I really shouldn't. I'm a mere butler."

"Marrying into royalty." Nike corrected. "You're to be my brother-in-law. We have far too many unused guest rooms as it is, and I know that although your space is quite large, it lacks a terrace entrance and even windows are sparse. The outdoors is our home, and our world. We can't take comfort without it."

"If you insist." Neil murmured with a formal bow. "I will do what suits Livius, as that is what I've always done." He turned to Mira then, offering her a shy grin. "Your sister is not the only impulsive person to reside in this kingdom, and I fear since Livius is the same, there is never a dull moment." He could see that she was befuddled, but merely took her hand within his. The act felt unusual, be welcome. He turned back to Nike. "It does suit him, correct?"

"And myself." Nike replied, her green eyes offering little more than kind honesty. "I'd like to keep my sister close as well."

"Ah, yes." Neil nodded again. "You must excuse me, I didn't think of that."

"Neither did Livi." Nike said with a laugh. "I asked my aunt to make the arrangement without his consultation. He will not deny me such a simple thing." She partook some of the cool water that sat in a nearby canister and then smiled. "I wasn't lying before about needing you around though, Livius spends far too much time working, and I think he knows that. Besides, my sister is to be your wife, it raises your status from a 'mere butler' quite a bit, wouldn't you say?"

Mira watched the exchange with just a hint of nervousness, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the entire idea. With a smile, she tried to mask her warring emotions, and with the laughter to pass the time she ignored the longing for home that she felt. She was sure that if Nike could looking forever forward, then she would have to do the same.

It was the promise she made to herself as they stopped in front of the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Planning for the eventual nuptials was as steady as could be expected upon Mira's arrival.

Since Livius and Nike were to bless the couple in question, their attire was just as important as the bride and groom. The pastel blue was as luxurious a color as any, and adorn with silver buttons, there was no question that great care had been put into their outfits.

Minimalistic, and yet, entirely refined.

That was an ongoing theme to this wedding. It was one that demanded a sort of reserved opulence, as that was something that the young king had never been known for. His parties were always either very extravagant, or very informal. There was no easy medium, as Livius himself was an extreme man in many respects. However, the groom of this momentous occasion was a down to earth person, refined and quiet, yet an upstanding individual within his own right.

It was due to that simple truth that Livius seemed to take most of the planning responsibilities onto his own shoulders, instead of those of his servants. He wanted perfection, demanded it with every breath. "It suits you, no question about it." Livius murmured as he carefully went over the wedding preparations with his wife. "Yes, you'll wear this at their wedding." He nodded as he appraised the woman he loved.

"I'm not sure about the lapels on your jacket." Nike murmured. "Are you sure they should be that light grey color?"

"The marital themes in the kingdom tends to be white, silver, and gold. However, I've always found soft grey to match well with blue." Livius said without missing a beat as she considered that. "I intend this ceremony to be more than any mere wedding. I assure you, it must be perfect, down to the last petal."

"But that is what it is." Nike laughed then, before the man she loved took her hand in his, kissing it gently as his deep blue eyes became hidden behind closed lids. "are you troubled?"

"Not at all. it's just the way of the world, that's all. Neil will become your brother-in-law." Livius told her. When his opened his eyes, a crystal clarity was found there. "He will be family to you, Nike. It will not suit the kingdom well if that goes on unrecognized." He had been thinking on this for a while, and his mind was made up. "Furthermore, we men have our honor and our dignity to consider at every turn."

He went to the closet, to procure a box, the trinket inside something of little use to himself. However, it would make a befitting wedding present if nothing else. "My father was not only a nobleman, he was a man among men, and a king among kings." It was a dual nature that he assumed ran in the blood quite strongly. "While it's true that he demanded a particular level of respect by sure force of will alone, often time it was his charismatic nature that made him so loved. Unfortunately, he was also brazen enough to be despised whenever the times called for it." In spite of that, Livius retrieved an old family heirloom that would be otherwise useless. "I'm going to be giving this to Neil."

A sword was a precious gift to be given at a royal ceremony. However, this one had the crest of the royal family painstakingly carved into the hilt.

"It is a wonderful sword." Nike told him.

"My father's." Livius shrugged. "We have no need for trinkets and sentimental weaponry. We tend to prefer to fashion our own items. I've been told I am very much his son in that regard." It was such a mindset that had given him proper pause over the idea. "For Neil to carry this on his person, it bespeaks him a member of this family, honored and to be respected with the highest praise."

"It's kind of you." Nike told him, feeling as if his was sometimes the most generous person that she knew of. "Neil will love it, I'm sure."

"It has nothing to do with kindness." In fact, Livius felt that it was little more than fitting, a rite of passage and little more. "I promised your father I would see to it that your kingdom was well looked after."

"So you have." Nike agreed.

"We've yet to have a child, and assassinations are still common." Purely from a tactician's perspective, this was the only thing to be done. "Even if we were to bear a child, it would be a decade or more before they could be groomed into proper ascension. The need for an expedient solution to protect everyone demanded this. I plan to decree that Neil and Mira take our places, if we are unable to do so."

"It's still kind of you." Nike murmured, feeling as if he was a loyal and forthright person. Surely he would never admit that, but, he cared a great deal for those in his household. That was just the kind of man he was. She began to undress, happy that she wouldn't have to go on a weight loss binge to fit into it properly for the wedding. A stray thought nipped at the back of her mind, and hesitantly, she turned to face her husband. "Livi, do you think an heir is absolutely necessary as soon as possible?"

The king thought on this, seeing the longing in Nike's eyes. Her soft green orbs were so deep with emotions that often troubled him, and these were no different. There was a pang of longing so deep, that he wondered about it. This however, was quite a bit more hesitant than her usual questions, and he brought him to wonder if she desired such a thing. "It isn't something that must be rushed, but, I would never use a lamb's skin to prevent it either."

She nodded at this, and, at his cool demeanor. She wondered when that boyish blush of his faded, replaced by what was undoubtedly a sense of his own desire. She could tell by the way he gazed at her form, lacking much in the way of cloth coverings as she hung her dress back up. There was a hunger in blue eyes that darted away upon burning like fire upon her body.

"So I see." She murmured, leaving it at that for the time being. "I'm going to go sing for my sister. Her head probably aches something aweful."

…

The sun kingdom was a new land, teaming with illnesses that Mira was easily susceptible to. With a damp cloth over her head, and the chanted spells gifted to her by her aunt, she eventually found sound sleep. However, it would no doubt take a long time for such an illness to break. Neil stood watch by her side, a frown in his features. "Will she be alright?" He asked the wise woman next to him who continued to conjure spells from time to time.

"It's not uncommon for fevers to run high among our people." She said with an indifferent shrug. "I would not worry, as the Nike is going to be tending to this environment as we speak."

"Will summoning the rain help?" Neil asked, as he found himself sitting on little more than a pillow upon the floor. He remembered this was a common manner of doing so back where Mira grew up, and as he took in the décor of the room, he realized just how unusual their customs really were. Without thinking much on it, he returned to his task of grinding a very particular blend of dried leaves.

"We use medicine that is unknown to your people." The wise woman nodded as the man halted, taking his work from him and setting the spices ablaze, warming the air with their scents. "We are spiritual, and as a people, we learn to understand that the earth. The spirits that so govern it will often be our strongest friends when hardship strikes." They could hear Nike singing in outside, and that made her smile. "Nike's song is spoken in our old mother tongue. She's requesting the spirts to help."

Neil nodded blankly. "I admit, I do not understand." He doubted he ever would grasp the mystic ways. "I wish that I knew more."

"Then come here my boy." She told him, motioning to her side of the room, where she had a plethora of trinkets. "I shall teach you how to ward away pains in a body." She pulled out a jar, of which a putrid ointment rested within.

"I'm afraid that'll have to wait." Nike said, as she came in from the balcony entrance to her sister's room. Dripping wet, she went behind the wooden dressing area, and divested herself of her soaked garments. She grabbed the nearest thing she could. A pair of slacks, and a shirt that clearly belonged to Livius, stepping out as she pulled her long hair into a tail tied with a ribbon. "As I was outside singing, I noticed that another fire started in the distance. We should go survey the area, don't you agree?"

Neil reluctantly nodded, worried about leaving the woman he was to marry on her own. "If you insist, I suppose I'll accompany you."

"I will be here." Layla said as she dampened the cloth on Mira's forehead again. "She will be in a deep slumber for a while, so you will have plenty of time to do as you need." Then a thought paused her, and she pursed her thin lips. "Tell me, do fires happen often here?"

"Not as often as they used to appear." Neil said as she looked outside, seeing black smoke far away from their location. "Wild fires are common. The grass catches, and it spreads. Ever since Nike arrived, we've seen a decrease in the area due to the rain she summons."

"Even with rain summoning, fires are common." The woman said as she picked herself up off the floor to join Neil at the window. "Calling the rain aggressively will bring lightning, and with the proper fortitude, it can easily strike trees." The smoke in the distance didn't bother her, and instead she shrugged. "The land intended that, I'll bet. Best leave nature where it is, to do what it will."

"I would still like to go view it." Nike said to her aunt.

"Then I will see you along." Neil said, turning to Layla. "You're sure she will not wake up?"

"She needs her rest." The woman nodded. "I'll prepare some porridge for her when she wakes, so you've nothing to worry about. Go along and tend to your fire."

"Wonderful, I'll go tell Livi." Nike said as she turned to Neil. "We can share a single horse, go fast to prepare one so we can be on our way."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey all, it's been a few weeks since the last update on this story, so I thought I would leave this here for you all.

**Chapter 8**

The fire was easily put out, but the damage had been done to the dry lands that sat just outside the city walls. The rain and ash had made the ground sticky like mud, and as she walked through the area, she realized just how much had been eaten away. "If this was the will of the earth, it isn't exactly happy spirit." She murmured, lifting a twisted tree branch that was still smoking, the bark blackened and warm to the touch. "Do you think this will continue to keep up for as long as the warm season lasts?"

"I do not know." Neil said, as he gently guided the tired woman away from the sight before them. "However, since you have put out the fire, I would strongly suggest we go back to the castle."

"You would for my safety." Nike said, but brushed the warning aside. "Yet, there is no danger."

"You push yourself hard, too hard I think." His glasses were fogged by the smoke and steam in the area. It made the land hard for him to see, but, none the less he kept as careful a vigil as he could. "Livius would demand you return to him. The night dictates that you should both be where you belong."

"You worry over Mira." Nike said, realizing this was more than just his gentle reminders of her position in these lands. "You are more urgent than you let on." She smiled softly at him. "Thank you, Neil, for caring for her in such a way."

"Please, don't thank me for worrying about what I know to be only truth." He said with a gentle husk that drenched itself in embarrassment. "I do care for her, but, it was not my desire to provoke uncanny responses, least of all from you."

"I am her sister, it would be me. Go to her, Neil." She murmured to him as she stood looking at the sights. "Mira would like that. She secretly loves being fawned over. As the eldest she was left forgotten while we were growing up, and she never complained about it."

"And you?" He asked, but the queen merely held up her hand.

"I'll be fine." She told him with a smile. "Go to her, as your queen, that's an order. Livi wouldn't reprimand you for my insistence."

"But…the horse…" He said slowly, but she shook her head.

"I have my own duties tonight." She told him as she spread her arms wide, a stance she would use before singing. Instead of words, a soft humming escaped her as she nodded to the man to bid him farewell. The stars grew brighter in the sky, softly glittering as what little clouds she could summon began to gather around her, a mist gathering at her fingertips, scattering in the air around her as she continued to hum.

Her music was as soft as a prayer.

She didn't know how long she sang for, the mist something that had become a deep fog, cool to the touch. The trotting of a horse alerted her, and through the mist, she saw Livius upon his white stallion coming to greet her as he dismounted the tall but gentle beast. "You should have come home." He said quietly, noticing that her long strands of damp hair clung to her. The scent of rain engulfed her, and it dripped from her crisp and clean.

"Forgive me, Livi." She murmured, as she took his hands in hers, guiding them to her hips as she kissed him, his warm body contrasting with the chill on her skin. "I wanted to bless the ground that the fire burned, but doing so takes a bit of time, and it is a ritual that far exceeds the whims of most…that is to say…it requires that there be no audience."

"Pray tell, what reason is that?" He asked, swallowing hard at the beauty of her in the dim light of the full moon.

"It is because of the nature of the summoning being not rain, nor snow, but rather a simple condensation in the air." She told him, the mist around them beginning to disperse. "It can sometimes be a bit dangerous. The weather is a temperamental thing, even when we try to appease it with our voices." She smiled at him, running her fingers through his short hair. "Mother nature can be quite the harsh mistress."

"Then why would you summon it?" He asked, worry tinging his features.

"Because…" She looked around uneasily. "I needed to know for sure that I was strong enough. I wanted to make sure I could still be the chosen one to bear the gifts of my people."

"Odd woman." Livius sighed, taking in the scent of her rain kissed skin, his lips pressing gently to the nape of her neck. "Of course you are, that's an indisputable fact." He pulled back, and shook his head as he unfastened the cloak around his torso to drape it over her. "If ever you should question such a silly thing again, come to me."

"As if you're the authority on the matter." Nike laughed before the smile on her lips fell, a faraway gaze making her sigh. "I needed to know my heart still speaks to the skies...that I'm even worthy of consideration." With a shy, bitter little laugh, she pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "How else am I to know if I'm a woman of my people, with the powers expected of one?"

"I'd like to pretend that I am the authority on that. I say you are indeed a woman of your people, and now, you are of mine as well. That is enough, because I say it's enough." Livius grumbled as he clicked unhappily, ushering the horse to come to his side. "Allow me to ease your worries just as you quell mine. Now, if that's settled, it's been a long day, and I would like nothing more than to go home."

"I'm not finished here." Nike answered, only to be interrupted with a kiss.

"It would be nice to have you warm my bed without concern for your mystic ways." Livius said then, unwilling to take a negative answer. "You should consider that you are the chosen one, no matter what doubts you may have. After all, if you weren't chosen, then you'd have no need to doubt, now would you?"

…

In spite of how she felt on the matter, Nike had let it drop, for fear that she wouldn't be able to keep her powers forever. Part of it came as merely a simple truth, as the power itself was a fickle thing. Still, even if one day her title of the chosen songstress would pass onto another of her family's bloodline, she had other matters for her mind to dwell on.

Mostly, that she was the queen to a very vast and complicated land. Though she was sheltered from most of the kingdom, the city that surrounded the castle knew her by both appearance and name. It was also inevitable that they knew she was a defiant young woman, who insisted to help out far more than her role in the kingdom deemed appropriate.

It also came to pass that much the same was murmured of Nike's eldest sister, who was unfortunately guilty of the tasks by accusation alone. Regardless of her willingness to behave quietly, and her lack of ruckus, she was still as fawned over as the queen herself...perhaps even more so, as the commoners took to gussying the docile woman up at every turn.

"This is all over the top, wouldn't you agree Nike?" Mira winced as her corset strings were tied tightly, another dress impressed upon her by the famed dressmaker.

"Get used to it." Nike said as she stood perfectly still, having gotten used to the violent tugging, as if she were a piece of cured meat being hung by twine. "Nothing is done here halfway, and the people aren't happy unless their breasts are about to spill from their proper place."

"Simple cotton bindings work just as well." Mira retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"That may be, but don't suggest that unless you really want to torture yourself." Nike nipped on her lower lip as the fabric constricted around her midriff uncomfortably for a moment. "They know nothing of our garbs."

"Or of our ability to dress ourselves." Mira sighed, having come to the conclusion that this would be a normal event in her life. "Am I so unable to choose an outfit for myself?"

"Even the simple concept of binding with cloth is apparently unheard of here." The eldest woman said with a laugh, looking at her nieces. "All of the fuss aside, Mira you'll look lovely in that dress. Truly a beautiful bride ready to take her first steps into a spiritual union." She then appraised Nike, nodding with a smile. "Yes, yes, I see it all too clearly. You are both very much your mother's daughters." Then a thought came to mind. "Nike, did you also wear a dress such as this?"

"Mine was a bit less fancy, but yes, I did wear a white dress." Nike nodded. "The only reason she's in that fluffy thing is because she didn't put up much of a fight."

"Your mother would approve." The wise woman said, almost a tear in her eye. "If only she could see this, and bear witness to the wedding itself."

"We will arrange another visit again." Nike said. "After Livius and I bring forth an heir, I'm sure he will want to publicly announce that in grand ways. A travel would amuse him, I'm sure."

"Yes…" Mira nodded. "It would also cause an uproar at home, you understand?"

"As Livi would want." Nike complained, but smiled the entire time. "Neil is the same way, I'm afraid. Get used to being pranced around."

"What is it like?" Mira asked quietly. "To be a proper wife, I mean…especially after the nuptials, it would be fitting if I know what I am to do."

"It's trying in the best of times, disheartening at worst." Nike said after a moment of thought. "We will never be like mother, who finds herself worried over every moment of every day. We have jobs to do, and, unfortunately enough, you're getting married into a very obstante household, with one very bullheaded family." With her corset tied, and her dress pulled over her, she examined the fitting of it one last time, gazing over at Mira, who was also doing the same. "In spite of that, Mira, I have learned to love Livi with all of my very soul, and I wouldn't cast that aside for anything in this world."

Feeling a little weak in the knees, Mira nodded slowly and took a seat carefully, studying herself in the mirror. "This is simply all too much." She finally laughed at the pure white gown. "My body drowns in this fabric."

"So it does." Nike agreed with a smile. "Grandmother would have kittens."

"She would do more than that, child. Likely she would beg the heavens to smite the garb when no one was looking." Layla said, trying not to laugh, knowing that the old woman was very set in her ways, almost always to a fault.

"Enough of that for now…" Nike said, humor lacing her voice thickly. "We have to get into our other formal attire. An introductory ball is being held in your honor, and if we don't show up on time, we'll give Neil a panic attack of the worst sort."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In awe, they stood gazing into the ballroom, packed with people. Jolly party goers, who by mere coincidence, forgot that they were some of the most highly respected people in the lands that bypassed the Sun Kingdom's territory. There were others as well. People who lived among the city walls, who felt as if they carried enough authority to be welcomed at this event.

The caustic truth was, they were right, although, their clout knew no bounds.

"There are many people who like to bust down the doors of the castle and invite themselves on good days." Nike murmured, after having seen the formal ballroom covered with people from wall to wall. "This however, is just a bit over done." She sighed, closing the doors to the large room again. "We are not going out there."

"I'm afraid you'll have to." One of the maids said with a shake of her head. "The guest list was cut as much as it could possibly be, and yet even so, Livius had to ensure to pack a full house."

"And besides that, there seems to be a few uninvited guests." Livius coughed, coming around to greet his wife and soon to be sister-in-law. "Very welcome guests, but, still strange ones to see at an event such as this." His discomfort spoke freely of his mind.

Both of the sisters looked at each other and shook their heads. "Make a wager. A sibling, or father?" Mira asked, almost sure her siblings were up to their snooping ways.

"I'll do you one better." Livius muttered, still getting used to the ways of stubborn women who simply had to get their way. It seemed as time went on, his home filled with more and more of them. "Your mother was carried in by two very large attendants on an elaborate stretcher. Looks as though she intended to be the life blood of this party, gave the nobles quite a sight with her entrance."

"Mother?" Nike said, shocked and a little worried. "She's in no condition to travel. Grandmother, perhaps…but not our mother."

"Grandmother would no sooner come here than a pig would sprout wings and fly." Mira chuckled.

"It was your mother though." Livius said with a bit of distaste in his mouth. "Bardwin, the louse that he is, thought her to be a catch at first…that is until that cousin of yours threatened him with bodily harm."

The sisters shared a sigh at that, but it was Nike who spoke. "Kitora will do that. He's very protective of the women in our family."

"Well, I can't say I blame the boy." It was Layla, bearing gifts of fine silk that she intended to drape over Mira and Nike, a single woven cord of blue and purple. "Kitora was a distant lad, but he knows well where his loyalties should be. It was our family that took him in after his parent's died." As she tended the girls, she nodded, seeing everything as was expected. "My sister's visit is a welcome one, I should say it is a bit strange. Although, I do hope mother isn't displeased by this." Layla was almost worried. "Iraha's a frail one."

"I'll show Mira around." Neil said, offering up his arm for her to take. "There are plenty of people to meet, although tonight, I doubt you'll have the opportunity to greet all of them."

"Wait." Nike said, shaking her head. She took Mira's hand in her own, and then her aunt's. "Our family has travelled from distant lands to be here. We should sing together."

After a short pause, Layla nodded. "Then I shall fetch your mother. She too, should be included."

….

The song capture many, and soaked the grounds outside in a fine mist that was nearly a fog. Together, they were perfect, beautiful, and with out a doubt a force of nature to take notice of. The wind swirled, the clouds rolled with thunder, and the sky cried tears of both joy and sorrow.

After their singing concluded, and a round of applause gifted for the impromptu entertainment, it was time to greet the many guests.

It wasn't out of the realm of normalcy to distantly keep an eye on the gathering this large the selfsame way as one would a dangerous creature. These events were nothing if not filled with platitudes. Rightfully so, perhaps, they were meant to smooth over relations with other far reaching lands. Livius was a noble, and it suited him to be praised as such…however, he was also a veteran in the arts of warfare, and he knew the type of gains that could be had with assassination attempts.

His game was a calculating one.

Comprised of gambles, wagers he was not entirely willing to make. Yet, he was unable to refuse them. With his wife at his side, he greeted those who demanded an ounce of respect, and nodded his way beyond those who didn't. He stood before his people a king of kings, a lordship of power and authority that demanded his rank be taken into prime consideration.

He also had to deal with those that annoyed him to no end.

"This is the aforementioned louse is my uncle, Bardwin." He explained to Mira dryly as he made sure to stay close to the woman, and to Neil.

"Now, now." The man spoke with a smirk. "Is that any way to speak to the prime minister of your kingdom?" He then gave the woman a smile, and bowed slightly in greeting. "The pleasure is all mine."

Something about the situation told her to tread lightly. "It is wonderful to meet you." Mira settled on after a moment.

"Wonderful indeed." Bardwin agreed with a grin, his usual exuberance getting the better of him. "Why, some might call it a miracle!"

"The only miracle around here is that the women have yet to castrate you." The young king hissed mostly under his breath. After clearing his throat and steadying his naturally bad temper, he regarded the tall man that so irked him. "I gift you a bit of warning. Eyes off the royal guests."

"Surely you don't imply that I would think uncouth thoughts." Bardwin sighed, the picture of innocence.

"I'd speak worse, but there are ladies present." Livius deadpanned, turning to Mira. "He's a grubby pain in the neck who lacks tact and civility. If he so much as looks at you the wrong way, feel free to send of bolt of lightning right up his ass."

"Livi!" Nike scolded, red faced yet snickering. "Truly, that's not nice."

"My nephew wounds me." The long haired man said with a roll of his eyes. "To think I'm still thought of as such a pervert."

"You are a pervert!" Livius barked. "Least we forget how many times you've made my home appear as if it were a brothel, I'd say the assessment is a fitting one."

"Really truth be told, Mira, Bardwin's not that bad. I doubt that would be called for." Nike murmured quietly to her sister as the men bickered amongst themselves. Even Neil was powerless to defuse the situation, and stood quietly beside his betrothed. "Neil, I see Vordan off in the corner along with Ratcliff and Catesby."

"They're advisers to the Sun Kingdom." Neil said in way of an explanation. "Old coots to be sure, but they get the job done."

"We should go and greet them, should we not?" Mira asked.

"I'd rather you not." Livius said darkly, his attention drawn to that corner. Bardwin also grew much more aware of his position. "The high priest from the ministry is over there. Lani Aristes is not exactly a person I'd want you to have the misfortune to spend time with."

"I'm sure they can't be that bad." Mira said, but even Nike didn't offer a clue other than obedience for her husband's sake.

"The priests in the ministry can be very judgmental, and we've encountered no small amounts of problems because of them. However, I can't say that they're unkind people by nature." Lacking the right way to word it, Nike shrugged. "Avoidance is sometimes the best answer in this kingdom, I'm afraid. Lani is one of the reasons that such a rule rings true."

"Oh, I wasn't aware you faced difficulties." Mira said quietly, almost ashamed to think that Nike had an easy time of it coming over to marry the young king. "You're always so full of life, and loved by people, Nike. It's hard to believe that you would be put under any sort of trial."

"Our homeland is very well fortified and protected by a vast army." Bardwin explained coolly to the newest addition to the household. "The people here place their trust in the king, as that is all they can do…in return for this, occasionally a skeptic will voice little more than a biased, unwanted opinion. Lani is not an evil man by any means, he is merely blinded by the unknown."

"He fears it terribly." Nike agreed sadly. "I feel bad for him."

"A common thing." Neil nodded. "People fear what they don't understand, and as a man of the cloth he is much less a scholar than he believes himself to be."

"Very wise, indeed." Bardwin agreed. "But also unseeing to things outside of his faith."

"It is not so uncommon." A voice interrupted them. "In our homeland, there is very little room for such doubts, and faith rules strongly over anything else." The woman draped in her homeland's garb stood by her daughters, her tired body begging for rest she refused to seek. Instead, she offered Mira a soft smile. "This suits you." She said quietly, taking the soft fabric of the dress between her fingertips, and then took the time to admire the great care taken to Mira's long tresses. "Neil, Livius, may I have a word?" She asked then, a soft bow indicating it was purely a mother's request.

The men nodded, and Livius guided them to a secluded balcony, ordering a maid to bring a chair so the woman would not need to stand on ceremony. Livius stood on one side of her, Neil on the other, as they gazed quietly for some time out into the night sky.

It was then, that the woman spoke slowly. "I dreamed of the day Mira would marry, that she would find solace in another, and I could finally rest easy." She told them, sipping on a grog made of medicine and liquor. A strange mix, but one with healing qualities when blessed by the rains. "As the eldest daughter, her sisters were waiting for her to take vows before they could do the same." She sent a glance at Livius. "And as for the youngest, as you know, Nike was like that of a flower to be coddled and protected fiercely."

They listened to her words, and noticed the tired ache in her voice. A woman who should not have left her home, but, chose to be impulsive enough anyway. "I worried for them, because Nike has the gift, and Mira is too much a gem to be gifted to just any man." She looked up to Neil, a smile playing her lips. "I also think she would be unwilling to find her own suitor, as Mira has had the strictest upbringing. She would expect to be told who to marry, and so, I wanted her to be in a place that would inspire freedom." She shook her head at her own foolishness. "It is a mother's obligation to worry even on her sickbed."

"You still have two other daughters." Livius said quietly. "What will become of them?"

"I haven't the slightest." Iraha laughed. "When you are the eldest, it falls to you to pave the way and follow expectation. When you are the youngest, it seems as if chains coil around you, because others have already walked the path before you with perfection." With that, she sighed gently. "When you are the middle child, you are often left to forge your own path because the burdens are no longer on your shoulders. Kara and Nia are blessed in that way. I suspect, Nia, as shy as she is will choose to remain a maiden, or she will consider marrying close to the family. Kara is young in spirit, perhaps even more childlike than Nike, so full of adventure too. It would not surprise me if she were to run off with the villagers one day and not look back."

"Being a princess never really seemed to be fitting for her." Livius agreed, recalling her defiance, and the aid she'd given him. "But, a figurehead to her people, now, that's another matter entirely."

"I am glad I came to see the lives my daughters will lead." Iraha said with a nod. "But yet it does not ease a woman's heart." She stood, looking Neil in the eyes, her lips thinning into lines of worry. "Can you love Mira, care for her as a man should? Desire her, as only a husband can?" With a breath, she eyed Livius. "Any one of my daughters could face my very fate after childbirth, I need to know the men in their lives can tend to their needs, no matter what."

"I've already told you before, I will protect Nike." Livius said, nearly insulted than anyone would assume otherwise, his eyes hardening at that. "It isn't a question about wanting to, it's about knowing that I need to." His hand rested at the hilt of his sword. "I couldn't live without Nike at my side, it is that simple."

Neil pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, a careful study of the woman before him and little more. "Mira is a suitable woman to become my wife." Neil said when expectant eyes found his. "I have decided that, and it is not a choice I came across lightly…"

"Their grandmother worries that their father has sent them both astray." Iraha said quietly, distantly, as she viewed the splendor that was the young king's domain. "I worry that they will suffer grave misfortune one day, and that I will not be at their side as a mother should be." It was a spectacle not many would understand, and it lingered even beyond what the eyes could see, and towered over all that dared to see it. "However, I am glad that this is the path that they have chosen to abide by."

"May I ask why?" Livius murmured, a soft scowl on his face.

"To choose it at all, means they must have found something." The woman laughed quietly. "There is no greater comfort for a mother, than to know her daughters are pleased with their lot in life…and that they will be looked after when they falter."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The words of praise were not as comforting to Livius as perhaps Nike's mother had intended, but due to her frail health, he assumed that was the entire trouble. She seemed to trust him implicitly, the weight of that choice something that fell steadily over him. Even when she decided to make her leave back to her own home, and her own doctors, the look in her eyes spoke of that unwavering belief.

That she could leave her daughters here, that they would be safe.

It bothered him though, when he let her words linger about within the depth of his mind. Although he had grown taller, more robust perhaps, he wondered idly if he was truly the make of a man who could live up to those kinds of expectations, the royal name had been crippled by trickery before, and he was sure it could be done again. He wondered if he would always be able to maintain perfect order and peace.

His mind and his heart thought not...not as he was, at any rate.

The trouble, he concluded, fell within his title as a king. The need to continue his name was something his people thrived upon. He enemies needed to end him, and thought it was right to do so...it was what had killed his father, and left him trapped in the castle walls with his mother as a boy. It was also the selfsame danger that had Nike pierced with an arrow back when they had first met.

If anything, there were times Livius had to admit, Nike was in imminent danger here.

If he were just an average village boy, his dire need for a progeny wouldn't exist at this point in his life, and he knew it was only due to his birthright that it even bothered him.

He flung the covers off of himself one midmorning when sleep no longer claimed him, and he sat upright, taking the time to admire his wife, who slept beside him. She was as bare before him as he felt a wife should be, beautiful and at ease in his presence. Seeking only him for comfort that a husband should provide.

She warmed his bed, and he gave warmth to her heart…he felt it was a fair trade, at least at first. However, what was once an act of a young lover's curiosity that had mingled with lust, was now something more…just what exactly had changed he was unsure, but, he knew he hungered for this woman in ways that would make his uncle proud…

A truth that irked him.

"Nike..." He voiced quietly as he pushed the thought aside. "Nike, it's time to wake up." He pushed the long hair away from her face. "It's the day of the wedding, and we have to be at the chapel before the afternoon."

When her eyes fluttered open, she cursed. The sun was high in the sky. "Why weren't we woken up?" She said, almost in a rush.

"The maids know better than to wake me." Livius grinned, as he leaned down to kiss her, his palms sliding over hers, in a gentle hold. "Besides, there is still time."

Her eyes fluttered closed when his lips kissed the valley between her breasts playfully. Truth of what was likely to come, if she allowed him to do everything he might wish. "Livi…we don't have time…you're a tease." Parties, lunch meetings in the town square, public events held at the orphanage, and blessings at the church…it all seemed to come and go. Time ticked down faster than Nike had been ready for, and during that time, she hadn't seen much of Livius, nor had the opportunity to melt exquisitely to his touch. "We have to meet with the pastor, and I'm sure that both of them are having the jitters."

"Curse Lani, his damnable arrogance knows no bounds." Livius muttered under his breath, but knew that Nike was right. He sighed as he forced himself to calm, he need of her was not yet fanned to its brink, and, he endeavored to keep it that way as he sighed. Throwing on a robe he didn't bother to close, he flung open the door just enough to shout. "I require a proper meal brought to the room!" He slammed it right after.

"That temper of yours won't do." Nike said, knowing she had to ease him somehow. "I will draw a bath." The blanket fell from around her hips as she stood from the bed, though she didn't bother to cover herself. "Come with me, and I'll wash your back while our meal is prepared."

…

Breakfast came swiftly, and with it came along chores and the swift demise of what had once been a peaceful morning. Livius wished this day could be over soon, if only so that he would not be forced to endure it for any length of time. There was far too much brownnosing involved in political affairs.

Even something as devout as a wedding came with more than its fair share of annoyances, high profile events normally did. It wasn't that he particularly minded most of the time, but this event was possibly more important than his own nuptials. Those had come upon him by mere whim, but this...this was far more important to him.

After all, he hoped that by brining Mira here, he might also ease his own wife's longing for home. Nike hid it well, but often, he knew that she sought to be back where her family was, partaking of the festivals and being entirely free to do as she wished. It was a greedy request, likely, just as greedy as her father's greatest desire to see all of his daughters married off.

However, Livius also believed it was the plight of man. It was their god given right, and sworn duty, to dictate the lives of the women within the family. To decide how best to help the women seek happiness, and to strive for it.

He considered all of this while unhappily pacing up and down in a wing of the church sectioned off for his personal use. It was the only thing Livius could think of to do to keep himself busy. He hated the place, marbled wall and elaborate décor aside, it left a foul taste in his mouth. He also worried, fearing that even all of this splendor would not be enough. "That blasted priest had better do a perfect job, or else I'm going to shove that bible of his in a place even the sun refuses to shine."

"Livi, please." Nike begged. "Keep civil, at least for today."

"I wouldn't think to do anything else." Livius returned, pausing for a moment. "I don't suppose you're prepared for these customs, Mira." It was an oversight he didn't particularly care about. "Just abide by the priest, and remember your lines. That's all you need to do."

"Christianity is not something I practice, I'm afraid." Mira said, having examined the scriptures, confused by them. "Are you sure this is such a good idea."

"It's fine." Livius said then, pulled from his thoughts. "Most of the royalty believe in God, and, it would do right by them to have a proper wedding as they see fit." Then, a second thought came to his mind. "It may behoove you to return to your own country and have wedding there also, if you so desire it. I know that this is merely a formality for you, and it holds no true significance."

"To be frank, I don't really enjoy all of the rucks weddings bring." She told him, as her sister helped her with the final little touchups. "I would much rather this be over as swiftly as possible. I'm not used to all of this spotlight."

"You are suited to Neil." Livius laughed, as he pulled out his pocket watch. "Speaking of, I should likely go and see that he is well taken care of. Last I saw of him, he was quaking in his boots."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Nike grinned at her husband.

"Because he is a wonderful butler, but a horrible public speaker." Livius laughed. "He hates to be surrounded by a plethora of people, in spite of the face he puts on."

"Should I be so worried?" Mira murmured more to herself than to sister, who merely smiled in response.

"No, Neil's a good man." Nike concluded as she gave Mira one final glance, nodding to herself. "You're a fitting bride, as he would say." Still, it seemed strange to see her sister almost be ready to be married off. "I think…even in spite of the fact that this doesn't follow our traditions, our grandmother might approve. Given that it is Neil and not some strange man she's never met before, she may even enjoy the idea."

"Maybe." Mira said quietly as she swallowed hard. "Even so, it's difficult to know that it will be so long until I can return home, and even then, merely for a visit." With a sigh, she turned to Nike. "How did you cope with that?"

"To be fair, I don't think I've ever learned how." Nike replied, looking down at her own dress, brushing away wrinkles that weren't actually there. "I'll always miss home, but, I would long to be with Livi even more."

…

Livius rolled his eyes when he was sure that no one would see. He was used to the usual prattling of the devout, and made a point to respect it as often as he could. He was not a god fearing man, and even doubted that something, or someone, so powerful could even exist. However, he did believe mankind required faith, blind though it was...and in that he held a true respect for the passages found before him in the good book.

It was something not meant to be completely understood, of that, Livius was sure. However, he hated corruption, and he was sure that Lani was one such priest that no one should take the words of faithfully. It made people happy though, and that's what matter.

"Two souls stand before me today seeking the guidance of the church." Lani spoke loudly, for all in the pews to hear. "This is not a typical wedding between two kindred spirits of the Sun Kingdom, but rather a joining of houses already made one. It is with this case in point, that I gift reverence now to the one authorizing this union under his name, and thusly, his honor." As a priest, he turned and gave Livius an appraising look. Not one of fondness, but rather a dull expression clouded by his appointed task. "Given that this man before me is not of blood, nor of bone, can you agree that this most questionable union is something you can approve of?"

Livius nodded, pulling forth his father's sword, wrapped in royal blue cloth. "He is of my house, and thus my kin." He presented the sword, a gift Neil took with a mild surprise. "You will partake of this kingdom in my steed if anything were ever to happen to me, let this be noted under the king of kings himself, our lord, our God." He stood back and gave the priest a nod. "I not only endorse this wedding, I demand all who sit here now to bear witness to my newest brother in arms." He then turned to his chair, giving one final order to those who watched onward. "See him, as you would see me."

"Well then…" Lani coughed under his breath. "Neil and Mira, have you come here freely without any reservation or hesitation? Have you decided to fully give yourselves to each other, hand in hand in marriage?"

"Yes." The couple agreed.

"Will you truly honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?" Lina asked then, peering at them from his place.

"I will." Nile murmured just loud enough to be heard.

"Yes." Mira voiced, only a little more confidently.

The priest nodded. "Then, will you also willingly accept children lovingly from God, and bring them up in accordance to his laws and his church?"

"Yes." Nile agreed, a formality, he knew, as Livius was not a believer, and, neither was he.

"I will." Mira answered quietly, although in truth, she knew any children she did give birth to would be raised to know the call of the spirits of the earth, learning to summon the powers of the sky first and foremost. Still, her eyes betrayed nothing.

"So we've seen witness to these truths." Lani said loud enough to be heard. "Since it is your truest intention to enter into this marriage, join your right hands and declare your consent so that we may witness your will to upkeep these vows."

Neil nodded, doing as he had been instructed. "I, Neil, take you, Mira, to be my wife. I promise to do my utmost to be true to you, in times of good and bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you, and honor you, all the days of my life."

The bride repeated the statement. "I, Mira, take you, Neil, to be my husband. I promise to do my utmost to be true to you, in times of good and bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you, and honor you, all the days of my life."

Lani nodded to the couple. "As so it is, and so it shall be…" He said, as he looked out into the pews lined with people, mostly of royal backing. "For, as the marital rite states; what God has joined, mankind must not divide." With a glance to the groom, he indicated it was time to exchange the rings.

"Mira, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity." He said as he slid the wedding band made of gold onto her finger.

She said his name, and spoke the same, sharing in a kiss before the pews, and those who took witness to their vows. Together, they stood as those around them rejoiced, joined as they took their first steps down the white carpet laden with pink petals, as man and wife.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I was hoping to get this out sooner, but terrible writers block hit me hard for a bit when real life rained on my sprits for a little while. In any case, sorry this took so long to get out...we're reaching a busy part in my year...anyway, on with the fiction.

**Chapter 11**

Whispers had been murmured in the city streets in such a way, it seemed almost laughable to the outside observer. After the wedding that famously bound a mere butler to a princess, the townsfolk found themselves a new conversation piece to weave outlandish tales about…and, for what little it could be afforded, even Mira found the stories amusing as they praised her name in welcome.

The sisters doubted they'd be able to count the many speculations that went on just beyond their earshot. They were positive that the ones they could here were merely the tip of the gossip mill.

Some would ask questions about Mira's chosen garbs, or her spouse, who until the wedding had been of a lower class. Her simple answers appeased the ones who asked, and those who didn't voice their concern found ease in Nike's acceptance. Though some found it odd, most of the town tittered in merriment instead of spitting slander. For a short time, things began to calm down, a sense of peace drifting over the castle once more, but, as luck would have it, it was not meant to last.

It was a short fortnight after the nuptials when Nike stopped leaving the castle walls. An official report stated she was occupied with more pressing matters, however, the rumors spoke differently. Some said it was because she was deathly ill, others speculated it was because she hadn't been able to summon rain and hid in shame. There were a few who even assumed it was because Livius had become an overbearing, greedy king, who would not allow his wife out of his sight. The most ludicrous statements came from the church, as Lani thought to question Bardwin's honor, a fact that Livius took pleasure in.

While all of the theories were amusing in their own way, Nike's reasons were her own.

As time went on, she grew less energetic, and found rest a much sought after thing. It was, as her aunt told her, expected. Something of an omen to be heeded, yet not fretted over. Nike could not summon rain, and it was true that she had seen better days…but she was neither deathly ill, or shameful in her condition.

In fact, more often than not, she glowed with a renewed sense of happiness that spoke of blessings instead of curses.

The horrific sound coming from their bathroom paid tribute to what was sure to be a rather difficult offspring in the near future. The moons cycle, or the fact the Nike had lacked it for quite some time thus far, indicated that not only had she blessed with a child, but that it was healthy and strong…

Not that the baby seemed to care that its mother couldn't keep down some very mild porridge. "Must you be a difficult child?" Nike muttered weakly as she patted her gut. "Really, to kick up such a fuss." Another wave of nausea hit her and she barely leaned back over the toilet in time.

"The child has a will of its own. Of course it must." Layla said with a snicker. "It is yours, after all. I'd expect nothing less."

Nike rolled her eyes. "Please, don't remind me."

"This is what's known as divine retribution, Nike." Her aunt said, though as she helped tend to the ailing queen, she could not keep the smirk off of her face. "Have you written home?"

"We are returning home after I regain my sea legs." Nike said, as she was guided into bed. "Livius thinks it would be best to observe proper traditions. It helps that he has no family of which to speak. So there is no one here to aid and observe the childbirth that would not otherwise be back in my father's country."

"It would do me good to also make an appearance anyway." Mira said, as she sat at Nike's bedside. "In mother's last letter, she was still quite displeased that we didn't hold a second wedding that grandmother could witness."

"Not that she would take witness anyway." Nike said quietly. "You know how she is."

"We all know how she is." Layla said, having chosen some fresh robes that were much easier and more comfortable to rest in. "Your grandmother has seen many things in her years of life, some of them quiet awful I should assume. It only comes to pass that because of those events, as distant as they are, that she wouldn't take kindly things that she knows little about." Layla shrugged then.

"I understand her worry." Nike said to her aunt as she sought some much needed help in the simple act of getting dressed. "But, does she need to distrust Livius to terribly?"

Her aunt merely offered a kind smile as she pulled Nike's nightgown over her head. "It is merely her way."

"Yes, well I do hope she's learned a thing or two about forgiveness." Nike said, feeling as though her departure hadn't been on the best of terms. "I would rather she weep in front of me, than close a door and hide."

"She was never given the chance to have what some might called a woman's weakness." Layla considered, pondering that little detail at great length before brushing the rather painful topic aside. "I shall draw you a bath, Nike."

The woman dearly wanted one, but wondered if she was too weak, her tummy turning once again. "If it is not too much to ask, I'd like a water basin today."

"Not an uncommon request, dearie." Layla smiled the slightest bit at that. "Weak in the knees?"

"And the belly." Nike nodded, holding her head in her hands.

"Troublesome pregnancies are part of the family history." Layla said as she went to fetch some warm water. "It should also be noted that those with the gift are more attuned to the magic of the earth. It would not be the first time, nor the last, that you find yourself suffering weakness during this time."

"It is quite strange, isn't it? The youngest sister in the family finding herself with child before the eldest." Mira sighed, feeling a bit inept as she drew the window coverings closed. "That your child will be the oldest in the new generation begs several questions about progeny."

With warmed water drawn, Layla grinned, her smug expression speaking wonders. "Neil is smitten with you, thusly, I wouldn't worry." As she set the basin down, she also placed a soothing scented oil into the basin, mixing it thoroughly. "A man's seed is a fickle thing. It will only sow a life precisely when it means to, and not a moment before."

…

Nightmares ravished his dreams as of late, memories of funeral pyres and just who lay atop them forcing him to jolt from slumber more often than he cared to speak of. In fact, some dreams bothered him so terribly, that sleep then eluded him for the rest of the night.

Distant and old scars that had been buried deeply seemed to bleed anew. He knew why…though, he also knew he was not like his fellows before him.

A gift of a new life, was strange news to him.

It not only made his heart swell with a deep sense of pride…a slow fear was like a terrible ichor within his heart. It clawed at him mercilessly, and every time he tried to escape such thoughts, they nipped at his heels until he gave into them. He did not speak of that illness within his mind to anyone, although he was sure they noticed, and likely wondered if he was going mad.

Sometimes, he doubted they were incorrect. Still, the idea of an heir tickled him.

If one was to ask him just what he expected, he would report that he'd rather a son than a daughter. A little prince that would grow to become a strong heir to these lands. He would want the boy to be in his image, and he would like it if someplace, deep within the pit of his heart, his son would learn a thing or two about his mother's tenacity and kindness. Perhaps he felt that way because he was a man of his people…or, simply because he felt a distant connection to a man he couldn't recall.

His father was indeed a very interesting man, an enigma, they would call him. Even if he was little else to Livius, he would always be a fable of his people.

Livius took after him in looks, and as he had been told, some very strange personality quirks. However, that was the end of their similarities. Their differences were a great many that would be left buried in the shadows, because truth be told, many feared to speak of the father that Livius never knew.

"Livi…" Nike shouldn't have been wandering about the castle at night, especially when the bedroom was far away from this wing, not to mention the damp air that bespoke of the holding cell. "You should come to bed, love." Some might even think it uncouth that she would traverse the dark passages all by herself, but, she had been in far worse than this.

"Nike, you shouldn't be down here." He chided gently, knowing she would do strictly as she pleased.

"What's bothering you?" Nike asked, coming to stand behind her husband. As he sat in an old rocking chair, unmoving, she felt even more drawn to his sometimes stoic and distant gaze. In his hands, a picture that had seen better days seemed to be his fixation.

"My father…" He said quietly. "His death, and what it ultimately represented."

"This is not something you should consume yourself with." Nike said quietly, resting her hands on his shoulders, peering at the black and white photograph. "You have other duties to ponder over."

"Our child will never be completely safe from the eyes of those around them." Livius said after some careful thought. "My mother was locked away at great length within these castle walls. I do not recall a time when she would go out into the streets, but, I have heard stories of when she did." He leaned forward then, putting the photo in a little drawer hidden by a stone slab. "Now that you are with child, I must come to terms with the fact that history may indeed repeated itself, or worse." He stood then, pouring some wine into a goblet that Nike had never seen before.

"It is unlikely." Nike told him. "You are loved by many, Livius."

"As such, there are many enemies who refuse to speak." He said to her, taking a drink. "They are an unknown force, a risk I refuse to take." The wine wet his lips in a way nothing else could. It both soothed him, and dulled his rapid train of thought. "It is one of the many reasons I intend that you give birth away from this castle."

"There is nothing for you to fear." Nike told him, shaking her head. "The shadows of your past haunt you needlessly."

"Haunt me?" He almost laughed. "Nike, the actions of my father, and my grandfather before him are all over this castle. Every step I take, I leave a small footprint in what was once one of their own. I am much less haunted than I might seem." In fact, if he were honest, what he faced was not anything like a ghost. "I merely worry that I may not be stronger than my father…and, I fear my child will one day be forced to be even stronger than me."

"Livius, of course our child will be stronger than you." Nike said, a trace of amusement in her voice. "It's our job to see that such a thing happens...that our child grows to be better than us. there is no sin, no tragedy in that."

"Inherently, you're right." Livius said with a careful nod. "It's merely the events that worry me."

Nike shook her head. "Come to bed Livius, there are much more pleasant events to foresee, and far different memories you could make."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: In light of particular loveliness going on in my other stories, I fell the need to extend a "Thank you" of sorts to the readers of this fandom.

There's a reason I love these smaller fandoms. They're not judgmental. They're newer, and the fans are more willing to open their minds to possibilities that may not be normal because quite frankly, "fannon" for newer series have yet to be established. Simply put, I can come here, and write the pairings I want. I don't have to worry about who may or may not accept it…there aren't enough stories in these small heartfelt series to be "picky" or "judgmental" towards something...because we don't have much to choose from, we're simply all too happy to see someone else share in the same things we love.

Even if we don't always see eye-to-eye, we can at least be thankful for every new perspective.

Truth be told, I hate the idea of "Fannon, and "OTP's" anyway. They're concepts that when taken too far, delude the mind of seeing other possibilities. That's just sad really, because fandom is about taking joy in a series, whatever joy that may be.

Anyway, each fandom has a life, and, unfortunately for me, some of the older ones are dying out for me. The fans of those series have become lacking in that acceptance. They have an established fanon that stunts the acceptance found in the newer, less streamlined shows...that's why I'm thankful to be a fan of "Still The World Is Beautiful", because the series itself is a story about acceptance, love, and togetherness.

Anyway, thanks guys, for sticking with this fiction thus far if you have… due to the time away from the series that I took, this chapter is a bit longer than the last.

**Chapter 12**

There was a great deal to be said for commoners who lacked the finer things in life.

They may not have had the best of dresses, nor the finest meals, but they did have their freedom, and rather amusing lives. They were kept busy by their chores, but they were also kept warm with their meaningless prattle and good natured teasing that most young women indulged in. There were meals to be made, and beds to be warmed, and even the lonely spinsters who didn't keep a man around normally spent their time enjoying the merriment of others.

The elderly, Nike noticed, seemed to like to do that. If she could have the same kind of wherewithal that the older folks had, she might have found some merit to living life as a lavished queen. As it stood however, she was simply bored out of her skill.

One lovely day in the garden was enough to amuse most royal women, as they were raised not to run haphazardly into the town square at a moment's notice. The same could not be said for Nike and Mira, who did what they wanted, when they wanted. The former woman was more liberal than the latter, no doubt, but if their upbringing had afforded them both one thing, it was the joys found in simple, yet rewarding work.

Drawing water from the well, pushing the floodgates opened and closed with the tides, coring the freshly picked apples rinsed by the rains for seeds, or even just minding the children old enough to be off the hip…there was always something to be done. Royalty and bloodline had no part in deciding the doling out of the chores, in fact noble birth merely meant more to do, not less.

The Sun Kingdom was not the same way, and while she was often kept busy with greetings and pen pushing, she missed the hard labor that had once kept her busy.

"These walls are stifling." Nike sighed, pacing up and down a long hallway that would lead to one of the more personal gardens. It was well fortified, and had been officially dubbed for only the women of the house at Mira's behest.

Livius abruptly ordered it when one day the women tried to pray to the skies in the way they would at home, only to be seen by a few castle guards. Now, such a thing wouldn't happen, and Maria came in from a particularly refreshing day of singing with a robe on to cover her otherwise nude form. The sight that greeted her was her sister, pacing around in a clearly dour mood.

"What I wouldn't give for a cow to milk or sheep to sheer." Nike muttered to herself as she looked at the photos the covered the walls.

"If you're restless Nike, you should sing." Mira said, coming to her sister's side.

"I wish I could." Nike said, her hands falling to her belly. "It's hard enough to summon rain, but even praying to the skies can be difficult on a woman carrying a child."

"It is also said that rain calms that spirit." Mira told her gently. "The skies are there to hear our words. You should at least go speak to it, even if nothing else."

"I would not expect the skies to put up with my ranting today." Nike replied, taking a seat on a bench that sat in the hallway. "You were communing quite deeply, I could hear the rolling thunder. Is everything alright?"

"An oversight on my behalf." Mira told Nike. "Little more, but it seems as if I have much to learn about a woman's duties."

"So says the most well tutored sister of the house." Nike laughed then, thinking her sister to truly be foolish. "What happened, did you fold the bed sheets the wrong way? We have maids for that here."

"It isn't funny, I truly am a failure at my duties." Mira sighed, coming to sit down in the bench as well. "Neil isn't as expectant as I thought a husband would be, given the stories that I had overheard growing up. I'm starting to wonder if he takes fault with the gifts I have to offer him."

That caused Nike to grin, and she hid it behind her hand to keep from bursting out in laughter. "Just where exactly did you happen to you hear such stories from, Mira?"

"Well it wasn't our father's prattling, I assure you." Mira rolled her eyes.

"Who then?" Nike pressed.

"If you must know, it was the boys in the village, and of course the stories I used to hear from our mother." Then another thought came to her mind. "Tell me, is Livius the same way?"

"The same way with what, exactly?" Nike asked slowly, noticing her sister was well and truly baffled by something.

"Unresponsive to a man's whims…what they say they require." Mira explained. "Will Livius often wait for days at a time before seeking you as a woman? Does he only gaze at you in his moments of leisure, instead of the heated passions that most men speak of?"

"No." Nike said after some thought. "No, he was never as demanding a man of our people."

"You are quite beautiful." Mira said then, her tone make it clear she merely thought it fact. "I wonder if this is just the way of these lands."

"I think it is more a condition of this house." Nike replied after giving it a bit more thought. "At first Livi was terrified of even thinking to sully me." Nike explained, thinking back to their first few couplings. "I had to be slow and gentle with him, a bit insistent too, as I recall."

"That's my quandary." Mira murmured then, a blush tinging her cheeks. "Livius is a king, you'd think he'd take what was his...Nil too."

"Oh, he does." Nike laughed. "At first, a lot of his hesitancy had to do with our age differences as well. He was still a mere boy when I married him, you see. We waited longer than may have been wise before we consummated our union."

"Oh, I see." Mira nodded, closing her eyes as she sighed. "Yes, I suppose that would cause him to be a little worried." She wished the same trial could be said of her husband. "Neil is a grown man in every way I can muster the thought of, a fine specimen at that." Both women shared a blush at that, and both grew quiet.

"If I may lend an observation?" Nike spoke to break the silence that fell over them. "Neil is not a daft man by any means. He is your husband, yes, but I wonder if given your status, he waits for your invitation."

That sparked a bitter laugh. "And why on earth would he do that?" Mira asked, thinking it silly that a man of any background would wait for approval from his wife.

"Neil is used to being told what to do. He's docile by nature. I've sometimes found that while the men of this household are bullheaded, they're also skittish." Nike said slowly. "Not all men are like our father, and Neil surely doesn't think such lewd thoughts."

"You are right." Mira nodded. "I'm sure he does not. He's never said a word to me to even indicate that."

"Then, perhaps, if you need his attentions so badly, you should warn the maids not to be bothered and summon Neil to your room." Nike said with a shrug. "Show him your desire, and give him an offer not even a saint would refuse."

"Nike, I couldn't possibly..." Mira blushed more deeply at that. "It's the middle of the afternoon."

"That's never stopped me." Nike said as she stood with a small cat-ate-the-canary smile. "And it surely hasn't stopped Livi."

…

The office was both a sanctuary, and a strange sort of prison that would seem to trap the men of the household on any give day. Bardwin complained often of the torture chamber that the lavished office really was. His contempt was noted, and then ignored. Thankfully, he was out of the castle today, but, as that implied, he was likely being a little too friendly with the women of the city.

Livius tried to ignore the sinking feeling that at dinner, he would meet another new, lovely young lady, who just so happened to be unspoken for. there seemed a new woman each week, sometimes, each new day. Instead of feeling bitter about his uncle's ways, he merely busied himself with the forthcoming tasks at hand.

"Are you absolutely sure all of the arrangements have been made?" Livius yawned rubbing sleep from his eyes. He hadn't slept well the night before, and he couldn't say that he felt up to a long day spent over his paperwork. "Nothing at all could possibly be amiss?"

"I double and triple checked." Neil reported from his place at the king's side. "The tickets have been purchased, the horses are being given one final inspection, and the small inn that Nike favors will take us in until the boat arrives."

"Are the bags packed?" Livius asked then.

"The maids are seeing to it." Neil nodded. "I don't expect any trouble. They're very befitting of their jobs."

"Yes." Livius sighed. "That they are." It was a small comfort to him, until a small niggling thought came to mind. "Forgive me, I've got an unsettling feeling in my gut."

"Yes well, we've had no few setbacks today." Neil agreed with a sigh. "The town seems to be displeased with the unusual forecast."

"Well, I would be too. If my crops suffered such a dry spell and I couldn't get a firm hold on imports, I'd fear for my family." His wife's pregnancy had caused no few problems to occur since she could not summon the rains. "Nike has made this land go soft. I recall a time when they didn't have to count on her skill to keep the crops well hydrated."

"With this drought, many of the farmers just can't get to any water." Neil told the king with a shake of his head. "I should ask Mira to go to the farms. I'm sure she won't hesitate to offer assistance."

"I will count on her to save the crop then. It'll be a peace of mind to travel if I know the people are well fed." Livius said with a nod. "I wish the same could be said for my uncle's idea of leadership. However, I fear that isn't the case. Bardwin will have to be left in charge." It made him angry to think of that. "Bastard had better not go about sampling the unwedded royals at the court."

"He could come with us, if you would so desire." Neil said, only to be given a glare made of pure ire alone.

"I would not subject the poor women of the house to Bardwin's instinctual nature." Livius growled. "Knowing him, he'd set his sights on the well-endowed Nia, and that poor girl would probably accept him without thinking him lewd until it was too late." It made the king shiver unpleasantly to even consider it. "As much as I hate when he turns the castle into a brothel, I would hate even more that he might think to get friendly with someone he could truly upset."

"He means well." Neil said, though he struggled to find truth in that. "I think, perhaps, he would be kinder to a woman he knows he could upset. The women he often entertains aren't so blind to his intentions."

"Often times, he does his job well, and I've no doubt in his abilities in helping to run the kingdom." Livius relented. "Just not when the opposite sex happens to be around. Whenever he takes sight of a woman, he no longer thinks with his mind."

A knock came at the door, and Livius rolled his eyes. "This had better be good!" He roared, knowing the household had been a three ring circus all afternoon with the maids tittering about in glee.

"I assure you it isn't bad." Nike let herself in, closing the door behind her. "I've merely come because I need to walk a bit. However, I do need to tell Neil that Mira is in need of his assistance. He should go to her."

Neil looked to Livius who merely nodded, and away Neil went, excusing himself politely before bypassing Nike and exiting through the long and spacious hallway. It was only a moment later when she leaned upon the door, locking it tightly with its clasp.

"Are you alright?" Livius asked.

"Those maids!" She said with a roll of her eyes. "Livi, I tell you, I'm never going to hear the end of it."

"You'll hear the end of it. I'll demand it." He told her now quite worried. "What have they done now?"

"Women fawn over other pregnant women, Livi." Nike said as she came to settle herself onto his desk, moving his work aside. "You can't demand they stop fussing over me, or you'll get irate when you realize I've sipped a breakfast or a lunch." She told him honestly. "Though truth be told, there is something to be said about the way my mother tends to dress. It is much easier on the body."

"The baby is giving you trouble?" He asked, putting his hand into her belly, though he knew he wouldn't be able to feel anything.

"Well, the babe is of your seed and my womb." Nike deadpanned. "You tell me."

"Point well taken." Livius said quietly, as he let his fingers slip in between the folds of her robe and run up her smooth leg, coming to rest at her thigh. "Are you so unwell that you saw fit to chase Neil away?" The king then asked, pondering if there was a true reason for concern.

"Mira wanted him." Nike said with a shrug. "If anything, I know all too well the pains of waiting for a man who doesn't take what he rightfully should." She then eyed the paperwork on the desk around her with no small amount of contempt. "I also know of a particular king who had better not make this a habit, or his queen might set the desk aflame."

"Have we truly been blinded by our work?" Livius asked with a lecherous grin. "At the moment, I don't know if I should think the threat to be luck, or misfortune."

"You'll figure it out. I'm sure." Nike said then as she slid off the desk and into her husband's lap. "Your treaty agreements can wait a few hours, I wish to peruse the gardens with my husband."

Is that so?" He asked, kissing the back of her hand as he gestured for her to stand, though he was loathe to admit to himself he would have been just as happy to have her remain on top of him. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't bode well if I was to disappoint." He offered her his arm, which she took willingly, and away they went down the long hallway that lead to the largest garden of the castle near the front entrance.

…

While Nike found suitable entertainment for the day, Mira was finally able to take solace in her own husband. It was as if a weight had lifted from her shoulders when he kissed her, and it went without saying that as he expressed his desire, she knew she was not wrong for agreeing to marry him.

She had wondered about the man she chose to marry, feared he saw her ill-fitting of the role she would take in his life. Part of her feared he might have married her out of obligation, but, as he rested with her, his passions lingered in his voice, a mellow honesty that she could listen to all day long.

He was a kind enough person. As strict with himself as he was of others. Mira found that to be one of his more inspiring traits, although it also seemed to be one that brought him great difficulty romantically. He had other duties to occupy his mind most of the time, and bedding his wife simply wasn't one of them. The good of the people had to be his foremost concern, just as it was for Livius.

However, the idea of demanding his attention was one that worried Mira, making her feel just a small bit of guilt. "I'm sorry to pull you from your work." She told him, listening to the pattering's of his heart.

"I don't understand why." He answered, pulling the sheets up around them further. "It is your right to do so."

"I don't believe that's the case." Mira murmured. Even as she took warmth in his embrace, she had always known that he wasn't the most passionate man on the planet. "I knew from the start that you would have to remain faithful in your duties to this kingdom." Still, the arm that held her body to his was strong, and his beating heart was unwavering. Steady, constant, and entirely predictable.

"Mira, a man of this kingdom has a particular level of pride in their own clout." He told her, the unflinching honesty in his words let her know the truth. There would be no surprises with him, as he was a forthright type of person in every regard, including the way his fingers rested upon her hip, leaving no question that he did indeed see her as his wife. "Our wives are to be heeded, and I would be remiss not to answer your call."

"I should not have." Mira told him. "I am grateful that I did, but, perhaps I shall be more mindful in the future."

"Mira, you call me." He told her, his eyes raking over her form in a possessive way. "You'll call no other, so you will call me." A way that spoke truths of her beauty, and his desire to quell her needs. "You're mine to attend to, and no other shall have that privilege." She was his wife...his…and no one else's.

There was only a small spark in his kiss, a tiny flame in the ways he burned her, his passions were simply soft by nature. Almost always gentle. She wondered if he would ever feel a truly deep need to ravish her, to take her in ways that most men would only think of, and dare never to speak of, not even to good friends whilst drowning in the drink.

Even if he was not a man driven by impulses, Mira could tell that he would always be there for her. That alone was enough. She would never grow cold in his arms. "Neil, we will be going to my homeland soon." Mira said softly, the niggling insecurities coming to the forefront of her mind. "My grandmother will be there."

"She will indeed." From his resting place, he looked her in the eyes, using his free hand to find his glasses and put them back on so that he could see clearly. "That bothers you." He said without much more than clear observation, already knowing it to be the case. "Why?"

She bit her lip, wondering that, and coming up short. "What will they think when they see us?" Her hand on his chest, the rise and fall of his breath, it made her realize she expected him to be the way that he was. "What will they assume of us?" It was nearly a comfort to know that he would never lead her astray, even if that also meant that his was a man of logic, and not of emotion. "Grandmother didn't take kindly to Livius, and I can only assume that she won't easily receive you either."

"But, receive me she shall." Neil told his wife. "She hasn't a choice, you and I are family now."

"Perhaps she does not, but she should want to welcome you without restraint." Mira protested softly. "She should be happy, but somehow, I know she will not be."

"She is a woman less traveled due to her responsibilities." Neil said simply. "She has her place, and you have yours. That is not something that requires any further understanding."

"I think she mourns deeply." It was a theory that had come to Mira after Nike had to leave the first time, turning her back on her family willingly, to return to her people. She had left them a wayward princess and had come back a queen with a young husband. The entire family had been baffled at the sight of Livius, knowing he was merely a boy at the time, but, it was indeed time that made that issue irrelevant. "Grandmother is the type of person to expect that her family stays close, she likes to oversee her lands, and her family. To gaze upon the fruits of her struggles." Such a view was not as easy to overcome. "She wishes that sight to extend to her grandchildren, but, that hasn't happened."

"Mira." His voice was soft, a gentle smoothness that lilted in-between his words. "I doubt there is a soul alive who doesn't feel that way. It would be worse if she didn't want you to return."

"I want her to see, and to understand." Mira told him. "I am not unhappy wedded to you."

"Then, are you pleased to be so?" He asked, finding it strange that he hadn't inquired her feelings on the matter. Part of him feared her answer, and another part dreaded the outcome of her words. "I am not the most attentive man on this planet."

"Yet you can admit that." Mira told him with a smile laugh. "Not many can."

"I am merely a man." He told him, almost confused. "I find it strange how much posturing goes on, quite frankly, it's a tiring thing to do day in and day out." With a lick of his lips, he thought about that, and the woman at his side. "It is much easier, lazier in a way perhaps, to simply admit to a fault."

"I am contented…though also lonely." Mira told him. "I do wish that you would sometimes retire earlier, or take your meals with Nike and I more often. It seems as if you and Livius both get lost in that office."

"We're creatures of habit." Neil said, but held her just a little more firmly, his other arm reaching around, so that she was fully within his embrace. "If you call me, I will come. If you ask something of me, I will try in all of my power to do as you request." It was all he could say to her, the only things he could offer, and he wondered if that would be enough. "I will provide all that I can in the ways I am able, but, you are right. That is why Mira, you must tell me if I do become negligent in my duties."

…

Once the travel plans had been made, it was just a short time before they had set off by carriage to the small port town that was forever growing and changing. New shops seemed to spring up all the time, and Nike normally enjoyed strolling along the waterfront, looking at the many stalls that dotted the docks. It wasn't that she was a vain person, even though she knew Livius would allow her to have whatever she wanted.

It was that she enjoyed watching the crafters work their masteries in such skillful ways. She was far from a seamstress, and knew nothing of candle dipping or jewel polishing. Even her bloodline that was attached to nature so fundamentally were not trained to hunt in the fields or to skin fish brought in by the tides.

Still, with her body carrying a willful child that insisted to have its way, she soon learned walking wouldn't do her very much good. She retired to the inn early that afternoon, reclining in bed at a moment's notice. "The seas will be restless when we board the ship." Nike told her husband as she put a hand over her the lump her belly was becoming. "I have no doubt that the child will scorn the waves."

"I hope it won't be so bad." Livius said, placing his hands over his wife's own. "This is a vacation too, and I wish it to be enjoyable for you."

"We are so at one with nature, that it should be rather expected." Nike sighed, already feeling the pull of the ocean on her spirit. "Rain summoning is the easiest thing to do, and cloud scattering is a family event that takes a great deal of power…but, it is also true that with proper training, one could command the sea, or even the dunes…I've heard stories of my people ordering dust storms to part and settle as if there were merely a gentle breeze."

"Women are interesting." Livius said then, pondering that as the idle thought amused him, a grin forming due to the silly observation. "They are able to carry youth in their gut, and provide for that youth after it is born….furthermore, they don't seem bothered by the fact that life grows inside them."

"It is because nature intends it so." Nike said then.

"Nature also intents for animals to feast on each other, tearing their prey limb from limb." He pointed out, wondering how she truly felt about having his child. "Doesn't this frighten you? I've heard horror stories of childbirth." Then with a frown he sigh. "It also frightens me a great deal, to know I shall be powerless."

"I do fear the pain that is to come." Nike said slowly. "The responsibility of knowing that our child will be small, and unable to do for themselves…and that we will have to provide that care and strength." When she licked her lips, she finally sighed. "I fear I may not be a good mother…that I will falter in my duties."

"Now that is an unfounded fear." He told her with a smile. "Nike, I couldn't think of anyone more suited to motherhood."

"That flattery will get you nowhere." Nike chided. "Besides, I can think of a great many women better suited for the task." Nike gazed out of the window, where Mira and Neil were enjoying some fresh skewered seafood cooking over open coals. "It was Mira who was raised to be the mother of many offspring."

"You should have more faith in yourself." Livius said with a grin. "You are one of the most persistent women I know, and, if you put your mind to it, you will be a mother that will surpass even your own expectation."

"You have strong faith." Nike told him, not fully taking faith his words.

"I chose a strong wife." He said with a shake of his head. "Nike, not once have you failed in the face of adversity...I doubt you could ever fail in the eyes of a child either."

Nike nodded and smiled uneasily, even as they took in the beautiful sight of the water, and the sun gleaming off of it. Swallowing hard, she took breath, and turned to face Livius, pulling on the thin cord that kept the drapes open. As she blocked out the world around her, she leaned into the warm hand that cupped her cheek.

Soon, they would be headed to her birthplace, and while that alone was meaningful to her, Nike had to admit, there was something even more heartwarming to know that her own child would be brought into the world in the selfsame birthing room that she and her sisters had, surrounded by the family and humbled mindsets that could never be found in the sun kingdom.


End file.
